<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>can i help you relieve some stress? by mingupingu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24208165">can i help you relieve some stress?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingupingu/pseuds/mingupingu'>mingupingu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Choi Jongho, Cock Warming, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Headspace, Lingerie, M/M, PLEASE DONT JUDGE MEE, Panties, Punishment, Slapping, Slight feminization, Smut, Stress Relief, This is a sin, also princess alfkhtkh, feelings??, jongho gets called baby a lot, no beta we die like men, thats right folks this is bottom jongho with everyone in it, this is basically an excuse to write smut with bottom jongho, this is basically straight up porn I’m-, yes jongho in panties</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:54:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24208165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingupingu/pseuds/mingupingu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“H-hyung” </p><p>Hongjoong hears a call out to him but is too busy working on this track in the studio, his mind going elsewhere and only focusing on getting this done so he can finally rest. He doesn’t look back at them and just answers.</p><p>“Yeah? Hold on just a minute, I’m almost done adding a few touches here…”</p><p>Suddenly, he feels his right headphone being pulled out with a lingering breath against his ear. It whispers.</p><p>“Hongjoongie-hyung, will you let me cockwarm you?”</p><p>Jongho.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Jongho/Choi San, Choi Jongho/Everyone, Choi Jongho/Jeong Yunho, Choi Jongho/Jung Wooyoung, Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi Jongho/Kim Hongjoong, Choi Jongho/Park Seonghwa, Choi Jongho/Song Mingi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>415</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. hongjoong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Starting from the top, Jongho had gotten an idea one day when he was with his members at the dance studio one day. The idea to cockwarm each and every one of them. He wanted to be good for them and help them relax from all the stress and hard work they’ve been doing to prepare for the upcoming comeback. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It started when the others were all lying on the studio floor, tired and breathless, after having practiced their new dance for the umpteenth time. No one said a word, only heavy breathing filling the room. Jongho was looking around to see everyone’s pained faces and the quiet didn’t help much at all. He enjoyed seeing them like their normal selves, laughing and joking without a care in the world even if they were dead tired. But it seems that the stress to make their next comeback even better than the last was settling in on them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, he tries to think of ways to help them out in relieving some stress. He made tea for them when at the dorm, made sure they all ate well, fixed up the messes he would find around their rooms, and even gave them massages on the shoulders when they were just lounging around in their little spare time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thing is, it felt like it wasn’t enough. He still saw them tired and out of balance at times, which worried him to no end. Even though he doesn’t show it, Jongho feels so much for his hyungs and just wants to take care of them like they take care of him. So, he comes to the decision of maybe trying something different to take their stress away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hence, cockwarming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t think that he would be so good at it, but at least it could at least maybe relieve something in his hyungs and that’s all he really wanted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, he was in this particular situation of confronting one of the others into having him around their cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Hongjoong to be exact. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older seemed to be the most stressed out of them all which was to be expected so he was the perfect target to begin with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s why they were now here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In his studio. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With Hongjoong left speechless at the maknae’s request.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He takes off fully his headphones and sets them down on the desk, saving the track he was working on just in case. He now fully looks towards the maknae, only now just realizing what he was wearing. His pants were long gone somewhere in the studio and he had on a loose oversized sweater that went past the top of his thighs, the collar dropping to show some skin and his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait! Y-you want to what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongho wastes no time and takes Hongjoong’s hand in his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to make you feel good, hyung. Make you feel relaxed. So, let me cockwarm you. I promise I’ll be good.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slowly leans in closer to the older’s lap, settling on his knees in the process. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong stays quiet, mind going 200 miles per hour. He thinks and he knows that this isn’t right, but he can’t seem to stop the youngest from doing it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Jongho is in position between Hongjoong’s legs, he unzips the man’s pants with his teeth, looking up at him as he does. Their eye contact doesn’t falter even when Jongho takes out the older’s length. He gives a few kitten licks to the tip, making Hongjoong let out a few moans. Jongho smiles at this and decides to go down on it. He licks up against the vein running down it, making sure to swirl his tongue around it. He then takes the whole thing into his mouth, trying to push it further down his throat to make the other feel good. He succeeds without gagging and Hongjoong lets out a loud moan, grabbing onto the maknae’s hair as he slowly rocks into the boy’s wet heat in his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongho starts letting out mewls and tears start to form in the corners of his eyes. It feels so good even though it was meant for his hyung. He continues to suck on the older’s dick until Hongjoong starts to warn him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jongho-yah… wait, I’m coming. Pull off.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The maknae disobeys with a whine and keeps bobbing down on his cock. Hongjoong tries to get him off but ultimately fails when his release comes unexpectedly, his cum shooting inside the youngest’s throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit! Jongho, I’m so sorry. Are you okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongho pulls off and wipes at his lips with the arm of his sweater. He looks up at his hyung with a smile and swallows down the rest of the cum in his mouth that Hongjoong left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m perfectly fine, hyung. Thank you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong just looks down at the boy with shock at how perfectly normal he’s making all this seem. It doesn’t help when Jongho pushes him down against the chair and settles himself on top of his lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, it’s time for the real relaxation to begin, hyungie. Just stay still and let me be a good boy for you, okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongho smiles and touches foreheads with Hongjoong before reaching for the man’s erection, still hard even though he just came, and positioning it to line up with his hole. Oh god, Hongjoong realizes that he never was wearing anything underneath that sinful oversized sweater to begin with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gritting his teeth from the tight burn of his cock, Jongho slides down slowly onto Hongjoong’s length, taking it in like the good boy he is. He moans obscenely as the tip goes in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The noises Jongho made were absolutely angelic as Hongjoong thinks of it. The high pitched moans and screams as the youngest tries to fit Hongjoong’s cock inside his tight little hole, making the older coo a bit at how adorable he was, being such a good little cockwarmer for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok, baby. You’re almost there.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong kisses at the expanse of shoulder left open by Jongho’s big sweater, mouthing and licking at places that he was sure the stylists would be furious over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah! H-Hongjoongie-hyung…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongho moans out as the sensation overstimulates him, along with the stretch of the older man’s cock in his tight hole. He bites his lower lip as he takes all of it inside, his warm walls making Hongjoong groan at the feeling of it pulsating around his dick. He bites at the youngest’s shoulder and kisses up his neck, knowing that it was a sensitive place for him. Jongho yelps at that and tears start streaming down his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah AH! Mmmmm h-hyung.. please... it’s so much. Nnnggghh!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong pays no attention to the boy’s pleas as he continues to nip and suck at his neck and behind his ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re being such a good boy for me, hmm? You want hyung to praise you like this, right baby boy? God, you feel so good around my cock. Like you were made for it, to take cock into your tiny wet hole.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongho feels overwhelmed at the praise and can’t help but to agree with everything the older said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, hyung! Use me. I-I just wanna be good for y-you, please. Ah!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He says through sobs from the overstimulation he was getting from the cock still newly stretching him out and the kisses and biting on his neck from his hyung. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong smirks and decides that it was enough teasing for now, as he had to get back to work. He proposes something to the maknae. Taking the youngest into his arms and caressing the back of his head, he asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baby, I’ve got to get back to work now. But, you can stay like this for me until I’m done, right? I promise you’ll get a reward after I’m done, sweetheart.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongho nods, his tears stopping a bit as he comes down from his headspace and back into Hongjoong’s arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older smiles at that and adjusts their position a bit so it’s easier for him to maneuver with his computer and the maknae’s body being pressed up close to his. He hears a sigh of relief from the younger as he snuggles up to the crook of Hongjoong’s neck, his cock still pulsating inside his wet heat. The man goes back to working, as the whirring and sounds of clicking and tapping make Jongho slip into a deep slumber. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It isn’t until a few hours later that Hongjoong pats his back lightly to wake him up from his sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongho rouses with a soft groan as he looks up to see the face of his hyung close to his. He smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you sleep well, baby?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong rubs slow circles now against the maknae’s back, trying to sooth him into fully waking up. Jongho moans a little bit when he feels the fat cock inside him move a bit when he shifts slightly to change his position from slumping against his hyung’s body to an upright position. The older makes a small chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, baby boy, be careful. Don’t want to make you uncomfortable now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The youngest makes a whining sound and is now fully awake, slowly realizing that he was still supposed to make sure Hongjoong relieve some stress from his warmth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyung, are you done with your work?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s all saved and ready to be reviewed later.” The man responds with a grin, happy that he finally finished it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“D-did I make you feel good while working?” Jongho stutters a bit, nervous as to how well he performed for the man when he unintentionally fell asleep instead of being a patient good boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong smiles up at him, a hand coming to pat his head softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did so well for me, Jong-ah. You feel so perfect around me, so warm and tight. My cock felt like it was being taken so well. Thank you, baby.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The maknae lights up at that, his gummy smile flashing at the other to which Hongjoong coos at and rubs his thumb against the boy’s cheek, as the praise gives him a fuzzy feeling inside that makes him feel accomplished in a way. Jongho circles his arms around the older man’s neck and moves closer to lean in for a kiss. Hongjoong meets him halfway and they connect lips, a small sound eliciting from the younger boy as he feels the other’s tongue slip inside his mouth. The noises they made from their makeout session were obscene, so wet and full of moans. Jongho had to pull away to catch his breath before the older devoured him whole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong can’t help the way he feels at the sight of the youngest member like this in front of him, wrecked and messy with tears starting to form in his eyes again from the stimulation in their kiss and his cock still buried deep inside of him. Jongho suddenly wants more, and pulls off his sweater, revealing his whole naked body to the man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong’s eyes widen from the sudden change, before he feels his hands being pulled up to touch the boy’s chest and waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyung, I want you to touch me. Please give me my reward.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s right, Hongjoong did promise the maknae a reward for having warmed him so good. He guesses it was now the right time to give him what he wanted and was promised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He moves his hands everywhere, caressing the boy’s waist and moving them down to cup his ass, making Jongho let out a sudden moan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Haaahh... hyung please…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong’s hands kept touching him nice places, places that made him feel like he was melting, the heat becoming unbearable in a few spots where he touched. The older decides to start using his mouth as well, sucking again at the boy’s neck where he was ever so sensitive at.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No..wait... so much… feels good, Hongjoongie-hyung..Ah!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, he feels a wave of pleasure ride over him. Hongjoong bucks up into the boy’s tight hole surrounding his big dick. The man smirks at the noise, wanting to hear more from the maknae’s sweet voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-wait! Hyung it’s too much I can’t, haaaah!!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thrusts up into him once more while nipping at the base of Jongho’s neck. The stimulation was getting too much, from the cock that pounded into him to the kisses and biting against his most sensitive weak spot on his neck, he couldn’t contain himself and felt his mind slowly slip into headspace. It didn’t help when Hongjoong picked him up by the underside of his plush thighs and put him on top of the desk, his dick still connected inside of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He started to whisper sweet nothings into the boy’s ear as he gave a long and hard thrust into the Jongho’s wet heat. Things like “You’re doing so well, baby” “You’re clenching on my cock like you were made for it” and “I love hearing your sweet whines, those wanton moans of yours make me so hard.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this point, he was far gone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All he wanted was to please and be fucked into like there was no tomorrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyung! Please! Hah ah use me, pound into me, wanna be so good for you, let me be your toy, I promise I’ll be so good hnng! Ahh!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong kept thrusting with reckless abandon into the younger boy after that, his words going straight to his lust for wanting to just make a mess of Jongho. The hard pushes of his thick cock into the maknae’s stretched out heat was too good for him to take, the feeling making his senses tingle with every move he made. It was the same for Jongho on the other end, wanting to ride out on the wave of pleasure that his hyung was giving to him. His wanton moans and Hongjoong’s deep growls of want fill up the studio as the boy continues to get fucked into on top of Hongjoong’s desk, the older’s hands hooked under Jongho’s knees to pull them up closer to his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongho felt a sudden heat building up in his lower belly, he’s about to cum. He makes a loud whine and brings the other closer to him by hooking his arms around his neck. The other embraces him back, his hands taking hold of his waist instead this time. As the man continues to pound at a hard and fast pace, the maknae does his best to get his message across. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-hongjoong... hyung...ahhhh, please! I-I think I’m going to cum! Please can I cum? I’ve been so good, please!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong seems to make sense of what he was babbling about, given that his moans were drowning out most of it, and gives him the permission he so ever wanted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright, baby boy. Go ahead and cum. Ha, I’m getting close too-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both cum at the same time, Hongjoong filling up the inside of Jongho’s hole with the hot white substance, as Jongho releases in between his and Hongjoong’s abdomens. He breathes heavy and hard, relaxing from his high as the older slips out of him slowly and with care. He whines at the loss of his hyung’s cock, already missing the feeling of something filling him up. Hongjoong just chuckles a little and coos at the maknae for being so cute and whiny when he’s needy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did so good, Jong-ah. Hyung feels so much better now. Thank you, baby.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ruffles the youngest’s hair as he goes to get some wipes to clean up the mess they made on each other. Jongho pouts at this a little, not wanting to let go of his hyung’s embrace, but the praise makes him feel elated. Hongjoong comes back and starts to wipe away the sticky semen that was stuck against their skin. He worries a little about the cum he left inside Jongho, looking from where it was leaking out and back to the boy with that worried leader face, but Jongho brushes it off by taking his hands and intertwining them his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good! I’m glad I could help you ease some stress a little, hyung.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiles back at the other with that adorable gummy smile of his, making Hongjoong melt at the sight. He takes the boy’s hand that was linked together with his and kisses his knuckles, before sending him a warm smile back, the two making small laughs together as they embrace this cozy moment between them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, shall we head back home now, baby boy? Seonghwa cooked tteokbokki today for dinner and I know you wouldn’t want to miss that…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Let’s go home!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong was so lucky to have this boy in his life. His sweet, cute, and caring Jongho. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>WOAH THIS IS THE LONGEST IVE EVER WRITTEN FOR A FANFIC <br/>also! heads up as i prob won't update this as often as i'm not that confident in my smut writing yet and want to focus on my other stories first! </p><p>i want to ask for forgiveness for my sins snnfhk</p><p>comments and kudos are much appreciated~! &lt;333</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. seonghwa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jongho was onto his second target. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Park Seonghwa. The oldest of the group was always considered to be the one who would take care of the others, always tending to their needs and trying to make them feel as comfortable as possible. However, the man couldn’t seem to do the same for himself. He was constantly overworking, practicing, cooking, cleaning, and everything in between, leaving no time to himself for rest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This gave Jongho the idea of going to him next after Hongjoong. After all, those two seemed to always be the busiest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was going to give Seonghwa a lot of loving, as the oldest hyung would give to him all the time, given that Jongho was their youngest member. Seonghwa always had a soft spot for the boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It all started when Jongho thought of helping out his oldest hyung in making dinner for the others while they were out either practicing, working, or taking some time to themselves. The man had lit up when he came into the kitchen, asking if he could help. Jongho was bombarded with the task of cutting up all the vegetables as Seonghwa started to get the pots and pans ready for cooking. They worked together in tandem, a flow that made them breeze past the cooking for dinner easily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two were able to finish a lot earlier than expected, and so now they were left with just cleaning up after themselves. Jongho was about to go and start washing the pile of dishes in the sink from all their efforts, however, Seonghwa had other plans for the boy. He tuts him off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope! You have helped me more than enough today already. I’ll take care of the rest of it here.” The oldest shoos him away as he goes to wash the dishes instead. Jongho reluctantly obliges and instead opts to sit on top of the counter beside him and lightly kicking his feet as he blows air against his pout creating an adorable sound from the action, not wanting to leave his hyung alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongho doesn’t notice Seonghwa’s small coos over the younger’s cute little habit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had a nice peaceful moment of casual chatting while Seonghwa was working on getting those plates clean, talking about that one time Jongho had accidentally seen Hongjoong in the bathroom shaving at his legs as he tried singing a Micheal Jackson song with all the soul he could give. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Promise me you won’t tell Hongjoong I saw that, he’ll take away my TV privileges.” Seonghwa chuckles at that as he sets down the last plate that was washed on the dish rack. He sends the youngest a smile that makes his heart melt at the beauty behind it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only if you promise me you won’t tell him that I was the one that threw his favorite old torn socks away.” Jongho laughs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a promise, then!” The maknae reaches out his pinky to the older man to seal the deal. The raven-haired took it with his own pinky as they exchanged their promise and warm smiles with one another. They take a few moments more to enjoy each other’s presence as their eyes meet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa has always been someone Jongho could come to when he just wanted to feel in the moment and feel loved and cared for, like someone who would move the ends of the earth just for you. He found solace in the older man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongho to Seonghwa was like honey on a slice of crispy toast. While it may be rough around the edges, there is a sweetness that overflows as you get into it. A treat that serves as a good morning call. Warm, strong, and yet so delicate and sweet. That was Jongho. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the man looks into the boy’s eyes that hold the stars and the galaxy in them, he feels entranced by the deep oceans of dark brown in them that makes Seonghwa feel something shift inside of him. He felt as if there was this aura coming off from the boy, a spark, that made him want to dive into him, exploring every single part of his body, feeling the warmth underneath his skin. Suddenly, Seonghwa moves on his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon, Jongho finds the raven-haired man slipping in between his dangling legs against the counter, his hands finding their way onto the boy’s plush thighs that were bared by the shorts Jongho was wearing underneath his oversized t-shirt, smoothing their way around the expanse of skin there. The maknae sucks in a small breath. The action was unexpected but welcomed nonetheless, especially as it goes accordingly to Jongho’s favor in his plan of coaxing the other to help him into relieving some stress by sex. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without any words being exchanged between the two, they find themselves leaning in and melting into one another, Jongho’s soft lips touching Seonghwa’s plump ones. The kiss feels like a fire burning hot yet so addicting. They both couldn’t get enough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa grasps at the boy’s thick thighs, making Jongho moan out a small whine. He continues to knead them as the kiss becomes more heated. He slips his tongue inside Jongho’s mouth without warning, the maknae starting to already become hard from the stimulation he was being given. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t help any when his hands start moving on their own to the hem of Seonghwa’s shirt, helping him slip out of the piece of clothing to reveal his well-defined body. They break the kiss for a moment to catch some air and breath. Jongho’s mouth started watering at how hot the other looked right now, with his tan glowing underneath the dark light from the old kitchen lights, the muscles in his arms and abs prominent, and his lips bruised red by the maknae’s own used up lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t let the big bulge in Seonghwa’s pants go unnoticed either. The sight of it made Jongho’s hole twitch a bit, and he whined from the sensation. He hears Seonghwa chuckle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm, is my baby boy feeling needy? Do you want hyung to take care of you?” to this Jongho whines even higher in pitch and nods, his eyes starting to turn glassy as he looks into the older man’s brown orbs of majesty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pl-please touch me, hyung. I want, need your touch.” The younger pulls one of Seonghwa’s larger hands off of his thighs to slide up underneath his oversized shirt, signaling to the other that he clearly wanted this to happen and more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But, what Jongho didn’t expect was to be thrown into the webs of Seonghwa’s sweet praise and care and comfort as he caresses the smaller boy’s waist from where Jongho was sitting on top of the kitchen counter. He moves his hands up and down the boy’s abdomen as small whimpers coming from the youngest are filling the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “It’s ok, baby. Hyung will take care of you. You’re so precious and beautiful, hm? Isn’t that right, baby boy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not waiting for a response, Seonghwa lifts up the hem of Jongho’s shirt to pull it off his smaller body, exposing his bareness to the other as he makes a small noise similar to a whine when the man started to caress him in places that were sensitive to the younger boy.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everywhere Seonghwa’s hands lingered felt like hot lava, making Jongho go crazy with want. He heaves a breath as he feels those sinful hands reach down into his shorts. He inhaled sharply when he felt Seonghwa rub at his own clothed erection. He doesn’t miss the way he feels how wet he’s gotten from all the stimulation, a damp patch noticeable on his underwear. He also doesn’t miss the deep groan Seonghwa makes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, you’re already so wet with pre-come, sweetheart.” The little nickname sent Jongho’s heart into overdrive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t help much when Seonghwa then proceeds to snake down Jongho’s underwear, leaving him naked in front of the older man’s gaze. He could feel those brown eyes on his skin, boring and leaving a hot burn onto every inch of his body. Seonghwa makes a sound almost like a growl as he takes in the boy’s beautifulness, the smooth skin, the blushed cheeks, his bruised lips. Jongho’s body was a white canvas for him to explore, but also to utterly wreck in his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love, wait here. Hyung will be right back.” Seonghwa disappeared into one of the rooms briefly only to come back with a bottle of Jongho’s favorite lube. It smelled like strawberries. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older man squeezes some of the slick substance onto his long fingers, before going to prep the boy for taking his cock. He hooks an arm under one of the smaller’s knees, lifting it up and pushing close to his chest. The maknae lets out a loud moan as he suddenly feels a wet finger prodding at his tight hole. He starts to breathe a little heavily as he swings his arms around the older’s neck and leans his head onto Seonghwa’s shoulder. The man starts to whisper sweet nothings into the boy’s ear as he started to push his finger in even further. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-Seonghwa hyung, please...nnnggg” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok, baby. Breath in and out, that’s it. Good. I’m going to put another one in now, ok love?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongho nods against his shoulder, unable to articulate a full sentence as he focuses on the burn of Seonghwa’s finger stretching him open. He can’t imagine how it would feel if that was the older’s cock right now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Want..more, hyung. Please. Ah! Hnnghh!!” Out of nowhere, Seonghwa pushes in another finger, before starting to move them inside of Jongho in a scissoring motion, causing the other to grip tightly at the man’s back, probably already digging his nails into the skin from the intense and abrupt pleasure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-wait! Hyung! Haaah! So good!” Seonghwa uses his fingers to fuck into the boy wrecklessly, stretching out his tiny little hole into being able to soon take his dick. Seonghwa just chuckles at the boy’s moans and cries, finding it endearing and adorable at how he has the youngest in his arms like this, begging and on the verge of tears as he gets his hole fucked into by the man’s own fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, sweetheart. Hyung will make you feel even more good. Is that what you want, baby boy?” Seonghwa whispers as he licks the boy’s ears and the sensitive parts of his neck underneath his ear, his fingers still fucking into Jongho’s wet heat. That was the point where Jongho couldn’t take it anymore and basically begged for Seonghwa to take him already. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah! Hyung, please... Jonggie will be so good for you, please nngg! P-please take me with your cock, want your cock in my h-hole please... Mmmm!” Tears were now pouring down his face as he lets all reason out the window and his mind only filled with want and need for his hyung’s dick pounding into him with reckless abandon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without warning, Seonghwa slips his fingers out and leads the tip of his erection into the boy’s heat. Jongho couldn’t even whine from the loss of something fucking up into him because as soon as the man did, he thrusted straight into his little hole. Jongho could have sworn he saw sparks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm! Hyung!” He let his head fall back as he screamed from the burn of his hyung’s big cock stretching his walls even further than his fingers did. Jongho felt like he was floating in an ocean of pleasure when Seonghwa came up to cup his chin and tilt the boy’s head to face him then started to kiss him like they were all that mattered in the world. He slipped his tongue into the younger’s mouth, eating up all the whimpers that Jongho was making. They pull back to gasp for air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa kisses at the corners of Jongho’s lips as he trails up to kiss the boy’s forehead, before gently placing his own forehead against it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stay like that for a bit, with Seonghwa’s cock buried deep into Jongho’s heat, his walls tight against his erection, making him groan a bit from the amazing feeling of the boy just taking him so well, and their foreheads still connected together as Seonghwa lifts up both of Jongho’s legs from off the kitchen counter by the underside of his knees to push them against his bare chest. Their bodies pressed up against one another like this and heavy breaths and little whimpers filling the air as they shared a deep and passionate kiss again.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It isn’t until they break apart for air that Seonghwa decides to start moving. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to move now, baby boy.” Jongho makes a small, high-pitched noise that Seonghwa takes as an ok. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He starts to pull out slightly, then slowly pushes back in, the younger whining a bit at the stimulation of the slide of his hyung’s dick in and out of his wet walls. He keeps up with this slow and sensual pace while licking and kissing at the sensitive spots of Jongho’s neck, taking his time in fucking into his baby boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Haaahh… hyung..please....” Jongho felt like he was melting, his hyung’s pace painstakingly steady yet so good. He wanted more, so much more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Seonghwa did give him more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahhhh! Seonghwa-hyung!” The older seemed to get the sign and started to thrust harder into him, making Jongho scream from the change in pace. He doesn’t stop there and continues to pound faster and harder as he keeps hold of the younger’s legs against his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, you feel so good around me, sweetheart. Your hole is so perfect and so cute, taking me in so well.” The older man couldn’t help but admire the sight in front of him as he praised the maknae, Jongho’s cheeks stained with tears as he gets fucked into so good by his hyung, his lips red from all the kissing, and his hole already so wet from the pre-come leaking out of Seonghwa’s dick. He bucks up into the boy again, earning him a high-pitched moan from the younger as he continues to praise Jongho. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongho loses all thoughts and is only surrounded with the intense pleasure and want for his hyung to pound him until he couldn’t walk tomorrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please! Seonghwa-hyung, want more… more of your cock, I’ll be so good, use me, make my yours...Ahhh!!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa loses it at this and his lust for the youngest takes over as he starts ramming into the boy’s tight heat, his pace even more faster than before. His groans from the intense pleasure of his hard thrusts into the maknae’s walls mixed together with Jongho’s cries as they both got closer to their release. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongho could feel his orgasm coming from the heat starting to form in his belly. He lets out a loud whine and starts to claw at the other’s back, his nails digging into the tan skin there. Seonghwa feels this too and continues to fuck into the younger even harder, his own orgasm coming as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah hah S-Seonghwa-hyung... I’m gonna…mmm! Please! I-I’m going to cum! Can I cum, please hyung?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa doesn’t need to think twice about it and whispers into Jongho’s ear. “Go ahead, baby boy. You’ve been so good. You deserve it. Hyung’s going to cum too. Ha-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>White hot cum spurts out of Jongho’s small cock in between their abdomens, some of it catching onto his thick thighs and making them sticky. Seonghwa cums at the same time and releases his seed deep inside the maknae’s plush ass, before pulling out slowly, the younger already whining and pouting a bit at the loss of contact, the loss of his hyung’s big cock filling him up, with the older’s cum leaking out of his stretched out and used up hole a little. Seonghwa just chuckles and kisses Jongho’s forehead, cooing at how adorable his baby boy is when he’s needy like this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-hyung, was I good for you?” He blushes a bit as he tries to shy away from eye contact with the older, his cheeks turning a rosy red from all the stimulation he received on top of his timidness. Seonghwa smiles a warm smile at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were so good for me, love. Thank you for being such a good baby boy for hyung.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He takes one of Jongho’s hands that were hooked over his shoulders and brought it up to his lips to kiss the back of the boy’s small hand, before intertwining their fingers together and coming in to capture the maknae’s lips into another passionate and deep kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa goes to grab the towel he used earlier to dry his hands from washing the dishes to clean the mess up on their bodies, wiping away at the sticky cum that was stuck to their abdomens and on Jongho’s thighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad I could help you relieve some stress like this, hyung.” Jongho smiles at the other with that famous cute gummy smile of his, Seonghwa feeling his heart burst at the adorable maknae. He reciprocates a warm smile back, taking both of the boy’s hands into his and intertwining their fingers together again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, my cute little baby.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not cute!” Oh, how Jongho’s pout right now could make even the hardest of criminals soft at the sight of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa lets out a small laugh and smiles softly again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you say, sweetheart.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa could not imagine life without the youngest with him. His adorable and sweet boy, Jongho. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ahhhh thank you to everyone for all the sweet comments! ;-; &lt;33 they really encourage me so much you have no idea! i love you all, and thank you for reading! i hope you like this chapter, which i probably didnt write very well lol ;-; i want to try writing more smut and making it really well-written, so hopefully through this i can improve and get to that point~</p><p>once again, thank you all so much! </p><p>comments and kudos are much appreciated, they really mean a lot~ &lt;333</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. yunho</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>This time around, Jongho was hesitant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeah, he was able to help his eldest hyungs into relieving some stress by having sex with them, but things were different a bit when it came to Yunho. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yunho was like Jongho’s rock. The person he always relied on to pull him back up. The one who would always know just the right things to say when he was down or wanted to be slapped back into reality after slipping up a bit into some depressing thoughts. Yunho never stopped giving the younger love to the moon and back, which is why Jongho feels slightly guilty about what he was supposed to do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He just couldn’t. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the older had looked so stressed out his mind lately. He wasn’t like his usual, playful and happy self. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>During practice, Yunho would sometimes huff out a breath while staring at his reflection in the dance studio room’s mirrors intensely whenever he made small mistakes or bad timing in the group’s new choreography. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone always knew that Yunho was very strict on himself when it came to learning their dances, wanting to make sure he had the moves down just right, and yeah sometimes he would get frustrated if things weren’t going too well, but he would always be able to pick himself back up 5 minutes later and be determined to do the whole thing all over again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Today was not one of those days. Instead, when he got frustrated because he couldn’t get this one move right, he just stormed out the door, not saying a word. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This worried everyone in the room, but most had to leave it be, knowing that they still had to finish their practice before they were allowed to do anything else. Besides, usually Yunho would get back to his normal self after a while, he just needed to cool down… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongho just started silently with a solemn look on his face at the door where Yunho left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later, after everyone was able to successfully wrap up the choreography practice, they all went their separate ways, already forgetting to check on Yunho. But, not Jongho. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He always paid attention to his hyung, especially Yunho. So, he was going to go find the man and give him all the comfort and love that he may need after what happened today at practice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongho hopes that Yunho had some time to be able to recuperate, and take deep breaths to calm himself during that time he had left the dance studio. He didn’t want to deal with an angry Yunho, no matter how much he loved the man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongho had to admit, he was a little scared. The older man was never really one to show much anger, but whenever he did, it was the most terrifying thing to experience. You would never know whether or not you were considered someone special to him anymore. All that would be left is dark, deep glances and feelings of loss or abandon to those around him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Jongho got back to the dorms, it was dead silent. At first, all Jongho wanted to do was just avoid everything and leave in fear of getting yelled at if he bothered the other at such bad timing, but he decided against the idea as he was supposed to be here to comfort the older and hopefully help him calm down and bring him back to his usual self. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tiptoed his way to the dorm rooms, peeking in Yunho’s and San’s shared one to see if the man was there. Anxiety started to grow deep inside him as he feared the worst might come, Yunho glaring at him with those aggressive eyes and him shouting at the younger to leave him alone. He pushes it down as the younger carefully opens the door slightly, making sure to keep the noise to a minimum, as he tries to check any sign of Yunho. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But, nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room was just as it had been left earlier this morning when everyone was rushing to get ready and out the door for their schedules. Not a trace of anything being tampered with or pushed to the side in a flash of anger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh, that’s weird…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongho puffed a sigh, letting all his anxiety wash away with it. Just to make sure, the boy started to skim all the other rooms in case he might have missed the man there, but he was always met with the solemn emptiness in each one. He guessed that the older must not have been home, maybe opting to take a breather outside instead in the clear and breezy air of the spring. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongho thinks it’s better that way. The boy smiles to himself. Yunho was always himself when with mother nature. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess it’s just me here then! Ew, but I feel icky from all the practice we did today. I should probably shower.” Talking to the air, he takes a sniff at himself only to pull back with a disgusted look on his face. Yeah, no, definitely need a shower. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He starts to get his stuff ready for a bath. Heading into the room he shared with Mingi, he rummages through the drawers to find something to wear after his shower. After sifting through what seemed like a vast desert, it dawns on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He forgot to do laundry.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, with no clean clothes to wear, he sighs. Just great. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He figures it wouldn’t hurt to borrow some of the other member’s clothing for just today until he can finally start on all the laundry that needs to be done so he can wear his own. And of course, he targets Yunho’s wardrobe. He always liked the older’s sense of clothing anyway. Comfy, loose, and soft to the touch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongho just takes something from his underwear drawer before going back to his hyung’s room where he grabs at a grey t-shirt that seemed waaaayyy too big on both him and Yunho but was so smooth and soft, and goes on his way to the bathroom to start his shower. No pants, he needed to breathe a little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He closed the door and began to strip, throwing all his clothes in a pile on the floor before stepping in to feel the hot water touch his skin. He continued to wash himself off of all the sweat and grime that came from the day’s activities. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Jongho gets closer to finishing his shower, he doesn’t hear the door open to the dorms, and neither does the person who came in hear the shower going on in the bathroom due to the headphones he had in blasting loud music. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The person went into one of the rooms, dropping down all his stuff to the floor before letting out a deep breath and stretching his arms. He had just gotten back from a long run to clear his mind, which worked out in his favor. He was all sweaty and sticky now though and that just meant he needed to shower asap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With his earpods in still, the man pulls off the sweat-soaked shirt that was sticking to his skin, and goes to grab a clean and fresh towel from the drawers in his room. Grabbing a set of clothes too and taking out his earpods finally, he sets out into the hallway to make his way down to the bathroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, he was met with the terrible fate of bumping into a small wet figure, thus landing the both of them on the floor, with him able to catch himself by putting his hands out to land on the floor and above the other one who bumped into him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What he didn’t expect however was to look down and find that he was on top of none other than the youngest member himself, Jongho. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongho was too stunned by the accident that he didn’t register what had happened until a couple nanoseconds later, when he realized that the weight on top of him was actually not an intruder but his hyung, Yunho. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyung!?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Jongho!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two had finally sighed a bit of a relief as the thought of an intruder finally leaves their minds, now being able to focus on their particular situation here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongho notices first how Yunho’s hair falls into his face. He’s shirtless on top of him, all four of the taller man’s limbs trapping him to the floor, his abs out in the open and glistening with sweat, making the younger squirm a little and avert his eyes in his caged position in between the man’s arms on the floor. He doesn’t fail to notice also the way the other’s eyes travel all over his own body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yunho looks at Jongho and takes him in, not failing to linger his eyes on the cherry red lips and shy eyes, the faint blush in his cheeks, and the small little fact that he’s naked with only underwe- wait... are those panties?? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Jongho looks back up at his hyung, he can feel the man’s stare down to in between his legs. He suddenly remembers that he was supposed to get a change of underwear after getting out of the shower when he found out that he had picked his white lace panties with the small ribbon on the top that were only used for special occasions of him wanting to feel pretty and get off when no one was around. Then the accident happened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yunho-hyung! Wait! I-it’s not what it looks like…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yunho’s eyes were curious yet sultry when he tilted his head up to lock eyes with the younger, his demeanor almost convincingly genuinely curious if it weren’t for his hot and heavy breath against Jongho’s skin and his nose so close to nuzzling the boy’s cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then tell me, what is it exactly, Jonggie?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongho gulps loudly at the taller man’s intimacy, it’s as if he was about to devour him right on site. Although, Jongho would have no problem with that actually, he just couldn’t help but shiver at the thought of his hyung wanting to just take over his body and Jongho gladly accepting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blushing furiously at the confrontation, he tries to answer the older. “I-I… it’s…I just wear it to feel pretty sometimes…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To that, Yunho chuckles, a sweet smile spreading across his lips. Jongho suddenly drains of life thinking that his hyung must think he’s weird and disgusting now for having such an interest. But he doesn’t expect this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re always pretty, my princess.” He starts to nuzzle into the boy’s neck with the tip of his nose, making the younger shiver in anticipation. He makes a small noise, almost like a whine, that brings Yunho to the edge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait. Baby.” He catches himself before trying to go any further, not wanting to force the boy to do anything he doesn’t want. He couldn’t bear to do something like that to their youngest member. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to continue?” Yunho stares right into Jongho’s, irises full of caution and warmth as the boy melts to a puddle on the floor. Yunho is so sweet and kind, so much so that he would even ask for Jongho’s permission to touch him. He was going to cry just from the sheer care that his hyung gave him, but he was going to cry even more if Yunho didn’t fuck him into the next century right now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, please, hyung. I want you to touch me.” Jongho whispers close to Yunho’s ear, sending all of his nerves aflame. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He suddenly goes down to place a kiss onto the younger’s soft plush lips, tasting strawberry lip balm that Jongho must have put on after showering, relishing in the sweet taste of it mixed with the wetness of Jongho’s mouth. The kiss turns sloppy and they clash tongues, with Jongho whining in a high pitch that made Yunho growl with want. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yunho starts to pull away from Jongho’s lips, much to his disappointment as shown by the tears that were fighting to not fall down from the boy’s beautiful eyes. He trails down small little kisses on Jongho’s cheeks, to his chin, to his neck, right on the cute mole that was there, his most sensitive spot. Jongho moans lightly, the feeling of his hyung’s hot and wet lips sucking on his neck being a little too much to bear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hnnng! Hyung, there is- Ah!”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongho moves his hands all over the taller man’s body, caressing his hair and face as he moved down to Jongho’s nipples, taking the bud into his mouth to lap at and suck on, his broad shoulders that could protect him from any harm, and down to his defined pecs that made Jongho buzz with arousal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon, Yunho recedes from playing with the now pink and swollen buds to pick himself up and release Jongho from his trap of long limbs surrounding him on the floor. He’s pent up and needs some quick release without having to penetrate the younger boy, in fear of hurting him or tainting the maknae with something so dirty, not knowing that the boy was already offering up his body to both of their hyungs already, and more coming soon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sits back on his feet, pulling down the waistband of his sweatpants along with his boxers to take out his dick, long and red with want. Jongho makes a small gasp, eyes sparkling with need and desire. Yunho places a hand onto his arousal, pumping it slowly as he groans from the contact. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jonggie, baby, I don’t want to hurt you or anything. Do you think you can suck hyung off instead?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongho whined, of course he would want to suck Yunho off, be a good hole for him to fuck into as he takes the older’s long thick cock in deep into his mouth. But he also wanted to be pounded into, not wanting to remember his name or how to walk by the next day. Yunho is too nice and caring to even want to do that to the boy, but Jongho was going to get his way this time with the older. He always knew which buttons to press when it came to Yunho, after all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah. Use my mouth, hyung. Make me choke on your cock, please.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongho looks up at the other with those glassy eyes and pink cheeks as he crawls towards the taller’s crotch, settling himself in between his open lap to bring his lips down onto the long erection. God, Jongho was going to be the death of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy makes little kitten licks at the top, making Yunho hiss out a moan, as he continues to slide his small wet tongue across the slit of his dick. Jongho starts to enclose the whole tip into his mouth, sucking on it, making lewd sounds as he did so. Yunho was on cloud nine as the boy took him in his mouth so well, giving little licks and kisses here and there to the shaft as he looked up at the older with doe-like eyes and wet lashes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongho brings the man back to reality as he starts to deepthroat his hard pent up dick with his soft and moist mouth, his pretty red lips wrapped around the base of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were tears in his eyes from how </span>
  <em>
    <span>big </span>
  </em>
  <span>his hyung’s cock was, stretching his mouth so wide he could only imagine how it would manage to stretch his tight walls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yunho meets with Jongho’s eyes as he bucks up into the boy’s wet throat, the boy gagging a bit from the sheer force. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jonggie, you’re doing so well for me baby. Being such a good hole for hyung.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>High pitched moans filled the room as a response, Jongho unable to really coherently answer the other at all because of the fat cock that was plunging deep in his mouth and into his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmmm! nngghh”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yunho pulled on Jongho’s hair, trying to chase his orgasm into releasing in the boy’s mouth. He kept thrusting hard, each one making Jongho roll his eyes back from the immense pleasure and feeling of being used like a toy. He just wanted to be a good boy for his hyung.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit, I’m coming. Can I cum down your throat, baby boy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongho moans in response through glassy eyes and puffy cheeks, his mind too far gone to give an appropriate answer back and just thinks about wanting his hyung’s cum. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yunho grunts, hips bucking up into the wet mouth in pulses as white thick ropes of hot sticky cum releases down deep into Jongho’s throat, the boy practically gulping down every trace of it, only leaving some left stuck in his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yunho pulls out of the heat of Jongho’s throat, stroking his dick a bit as it’s still pulsating a bit from the pleasure his baby boy gave so pliantly to him. He looks at the younger, tears falling from the corners of his cute eyes and his lips a puffy red from all the sucking and fucking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah God, baby you’re so good. Did you swallow it all?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongho smiles, opening his mouth wide for his hyung to see that all his cum was downed, leaving only some sticking to his lips, the white semen making small webs on Jongho’s mouth as he keeps his mouth open for Yunho. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older gives him a grin, ruffling the smaller’s hair. “Wow, my baby is such a good, pretty little baby, taking all my cum in like that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongho makes a protesting sound at that, wanting more. He tries to make his best pleading face, the one that Yunho could never turn down, as he begs to be fucked into. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, hyung. Please. Can I have a reward? Want your cock in my tummy, fucking into me so good. Fill me up with your cum again, want more of your cum in me. Please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yunho was as red as a tomato by the end, unable to process anything in his head for a moment before coming back down to earth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm, princess wants a reward for swallowing all of hyung’s cum? You want hyung’s dick fucking into your tummy and filling you up with my cum?”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger nods eagerly, a whine being made to show how impatient he was already for it. His eyes are big and pleading, like a small puppy’s and who was Yunho to deny his little baby’s need for his well-deserved reward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, ok. What my baby wants, my baby gets. Lay down on your back, Jonggie.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The maknae complies, laying back down on the floor and pulling his legs up to spread them wide open for the older to see. He doesn’t miss the small growl that leaves Yunho’s mouth as he parts his thighs to show the wet patch on the white fabric part of his lace panties. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yunho moves forward to come back on top of the younger and doesn’t leave his gaze on him as he starts to pull off the pretty little panty from the boy, slipping it off his thighs as he brings it down one of Jongho’s small little legs, letting it hang from his ankles as he starts to explore into the younger down there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, my baby is so pretty. Here it’s so pink and cute, I just wanna eat you up.” His compliments are met with a protesting whine from the smaller, high-pitched and full of want. </span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yunho… please eat me. I’ll be good for you, I-I promise.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongho looks at the man with those big brown eyes, making his conscious crumble as he caresses the boy’s ass before diving in to take a taste of the pretty pink hole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah!! Yunho-hyung! Nnnngh!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yunho laps at the boy’s precious little hole, eating him out and devouring him so sweetly and softly. He’s careful and organized, taking small breaks when he hears the maknae scream too loud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, he pushes his tongue in deep inside the younger’s walls, before pulling out again only to push back in. He was fucking the boy with his tongue, promptly receiving a spew of lewd noises and cries from the small one in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please! Ah! Yess!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongho could feel himself slipping, the pleasure of his hyung’s tongue fucking into him was so much, so good. He doesn’t think he could last much longer until he feels Yunho pull away from his wet heat, whining at the loss of stimulation before gasping when he feels the man’s dick rub against his aching hole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyung please please put it in. Wanna feel you in me, wanna get filled with your cum- Ah!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yunho is already over the edge from the younger’s pleads to get fucked by him, grunting as he pushes in slowly into Jongho’s clenching hot walls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongho screams and tears starts to fall down his cheeks as the stretch burns him inside and out, the feeling of his hyung’s dick finally in him so overwhelming that he couldn’t control the noises he made as Yunho bottoms out on him. They stay like that for awhile, with soft panting filling the room together along with Jongho’s small noises and moans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ha...ha... baby, are you ok? Does it hurt?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yunho caresses the hair that was falling on Jongho’s face away as he looks into his eyes with those caring and concerned irises of his, the gesture making Jongho feel two times hotter and shyer from all the care the older man was giving him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m fine, hyung… It’s ok... you can move now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With his consent, Yunho starts to slowly move in and out of the boy’s wet walls, struggling a bit to pull out slightly because of how tight Jongho clenched onto his cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the older moved into a more normal pace, Jongho couldn’t stop the tears and cries from pouring out. Yunho’s dick was long which meant that it could hit at the right places and places that he’s never been able to get to before. Each thrust of his cock into him would elicit a moan from Jongho, his eyes widening each time as the pleasure was all too much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Yunho bucked up a little bit too hard, Jongho was met with stars in his eyes and a cry that he was sure the neighbours must have heard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyung!! There! Oh, right there! Mmmmmm!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The taller man kept ramming into his prostate as he was fucking into the boy, small grunts and moans slipping through his mouth as he tries to give the younger all the pleasure he could give him. Jongho was a good boy, and Yunho was going to show it to him, give him a big reward for it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, please, Yunho-hyungggg!! More, pound into me harder, faster! Want you to cum inside of me!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shhh, princess. You’ve been so good for hyung. Hyung will give you what you want.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obeying his younger member’s commands, he starts to go in on him hard and fast, his cock hitting Jongho in all the right places, judging by how his eyes go wide, his pretty plump lips wet with drool, and the lewd high-pitched moans his beautiful voice was making. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yunho goes down to steal a kiss from those moist lips, catching those sweet moans into his mouth as he hits the boy’s prostate again. Jongho was already too far gone to care anymore about anything at all. His thoughts were just full of want, cum, and Yunho. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yunho feels a knot twist in his stomach, signaling to him that he was going to cum soon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baby... Jonggie… gonna cum. Gonna fill you up with hyung’s cum. You want that, baby?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy just nods, his words almost incoherent as his cries and moans were falling out his mouth so consistently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, cum, please” each word punctuated by a deep and hard thrust. “want it- aaahhhhh!!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both release at the same time, Yunho spilling his seed inside Jongho as the younger cums on his stomach and Yunho’s abdomen. Their panting and heavy breathing fills the air after, as the two stare into the other’s eyes, before linking together into a sweet kiss, unlike the other ones they’ve had today, more intimate and comforting rather than hard and passionate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After what seemed like forever, Yunho finally pulls out, copious amounts of cum leaking down from Jongho’s hole and onto the floor. The boy whines at this a little, sad that some of his hyung’s cum is spilling out, but Yunho finds it cute as he places a small peck onto the boy’s forehead and smiles softly at him as he helps the younger put his legs down and help him back into his pretty little panties as he sits him up on the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, baby. You did so well for hyung, took me so good. Are you ok?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At first, the younger pouts, a clear indicator that something was wrong. Yunho stiffens for a moment and almost panics at the thought that he might have made the boy uncomfortable or something, but that soon fades when Jongho breaks into a light chuckle and reciprocates with that wide gummy smile of his, the one that always makes Yunho’s heart flutter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe if you come take another shower with me, I’ll be ok! Besides, you stink!” He grins mischievously yet cutely at the taller, taking advantage of Yunho’s whipped-ness for his cute act with his whole heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>"Ya!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>God, Yunho was really going to die at the hand of this adorable boy. His cute little baby, Jongho.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ahhhhh, im so sorry for taking so long but this probably one of my longest chapters ever ;-; as always thank you again to all those reading, leaving a kudos and commenting, you guys are really the best i dont deserve 😭♥ i love you all so much and i hope you like this chapter! i feel like im getting slightly better at writing smut now lol ;-; &lt;3</p><p>comments and kudos are much appreciated! it means a lot &lt;333<br/>follow me on twitter @mingupingus</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. san</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything came crashing down on that one summer day when Jongho was left alone with San. </p><p>Jongho was lounging around lazily in his room after they finally have finished their schedules and comeback activities, the group finally getting a well-deserved break and relaxing at the dorm. </p><p>It was inching closer to summer, and it was hot. The electric fan was blowing a cool breeze towards the lightly clothed boy, the oversized thin white t-shirt and black sports shorts flitting slightly in the presence of the wind it created. </p><p>He was laying down on the bed, scrolling around on his phone like any other day off of his, the soft lull of the electric fan making his eyes flutter shut before he catches himself to stay awake and not let the phone fall flat onto his face. He moves closer into the embrace he has over the big stuffed brown teddy bear beside him, splaying his legs over it as he hugs the plush closer to his chest. </p><p>Jongho hummed to himself as he just lets go of his phone and instead decides that the teddy bear is more important, burying his face into the softness of the toy, sighing with a smile as he lets the bliss of the feeling of it wash over him. Jongho was really glad he got to receive this plush from his members for Valentine’s Day. </p><p>“So soft and fluffy…” another dreamy sigh releases from his lips. </p><p>The boy was too immersed in a wonderland state as he doesn’t hear the sound of shouts happening outside in the living room where everyone else was located. They probably were having a Mortal Kombat session with each other, with Yunho slamming them each one by one with his sickening use of Johnny Cage. To this day, no one knows how the hell the man could even win with that guy, let alone brutally destroy his opponent within 5 seconds of the match. Years of skill, he guesses. </p><p>“Yah! Yunho-ya! I’ve had enough of this! You can’t just keep winning every round! Let some of us win tooooo~!!” Wooyoung whines, just like how he always does and looks up at the taller man with puppy eyes. </p><p>“Well, maybe if you practiced more and got to know your character, you would win~” the brown-haired said with his tongue sticking out at him. </p><p>“Why, you!” Wooyoung was about to throw hands, when Seonghwa decided enough was enough, this was their day-off after so long, he terribly did not want to deal with another childish feud between the members. So, he did what he does best. Compromise. </p><p>Putting both his arms out in front of the two to keep them from going off on one another, he brings out his “I am your hyung, you are going to listen to me whether you like it or not. I love you.” voice. “Stop! Listen, this is our first break after a long time, and we should be spending it without fighting. Why don’t we go out and eat together instead since we’ve barely had the time before to hang out?” </p><p>Noises of approval and ‘yays’ filled the room as everyone rushed to go out the door and out to their favorite chicken place down the street and maybe drink some soju to celebrate this long-coming break. </p><p>Hongjoong does a headcount first before they make their way out, already minusing Jongho as the boy had mentioned earlier that he wanted to be cooped up in his room for the day to finally bask and revel in the comfort of his bed after so long. He also notices that San stays behind, left sitting on the couch with a thoughtful look on his face. </p><p>“San, are you not coming with?” the leader asks with that face that screams “I’ll understand and respect your decision, no matter what it is.” </p><p>The mentioned man seems to snap out of his trance towards the older, a small smile spreading across his lips. </p><p>“Ah no hyung. I’ll probably stay behind. Someone’s gotta watch over the baby, yknow!” The green-streak haired man says jokingly, reassuring Hongjoong that he would be ok. </p><p>“Ok, but text us if you want us to bring anything back! Bye!” </p><p>And with that, the group is gone. </p><p>The dorms are empty save for the young boy dozing off in one of the many rooms and the man who was still stuck sitting on the couch. </p><p>There was something that had been on his mind, something that he needed to confront the maknae about that was gnawing at him for a while now. This seemed like the perfect time to do it, what with everyone out of the house and all. </p><p>He gets up from his place, taking a deep sigh before making his way down to the hallway, his feet taking him right in front of the boy’s door. It was now or never. </p><p>Knocking on the door didn’t get him anywhere though as he assumes that the other must have fallen asleep by now. He rethinks this whole thing before he just thinks fuck it and turns the door knob instead to let himself inside, already knowing that the boy wouldn’t have locked the door anyways. He was always open to the members bothering him at any given time since he enjoyed the company. </p><p>However, when he walks in the room he begins to soon regret this decision of barging in and wanting to just leave and forget about everything up until now. Oh, how he was already regretting this now. </p><p>Inside the room laid Jongho on top of the big queen sized bed, a choice that both him and Mingi had agreed on since it was somewhat cheaper than the bunkbed and the both of them didn’t really mind sleeping in one bed together. The boy was clothed lightly, with his warm honey skin peeking through the translucent white shirt that swallowed him whole on the bed. The electric fan that was blowing on him made the fabric of his clothes sweep lightly in the wind, a small expanse of the boy’s thick thighs peeping out from underneath his shorts. He was fast asleep, his face relaxed and oh so innocent, San couldn’t help the coo that left his lips as a whisper. That wasn’t the kicker though. </p><p>It was the big stuffed teddy bear that was stuck in the embrace of Jongho’s small arms, his baby smooth legs wrapped around it like his life depended on it. God, just when San thought that their maknae couldn’t get any cuter, he goes and does this. He takes a moment to hit himself in the chest silently from the amount of pain he’s going through looking at the cute sight of Jongho hugging the teddy bear like this, his soft breathing evening out and sounding so relaxing to the other. </p><p>On one hand, San had the urge to wake him up, to ask him about what had been on his mind recently, a question that only Jongho could answer. On the other, he can’t bring himself to, not wanting to disrupt the sleeping beauty of his well-deserved rest. </p><p>Instead, he slips further into the room quietly, inching closer to the sleeping boy in the middle of the room as he carefully sits on the side of the bed beside the plush, moving a little closer over it as he wants to get closer to the boy. Looking down at the way Jongho’s face contorts a bit because of the shift in the bed, San’s heart almost jumps. Did he wake him up? </p><p>Soon, a sigh of relief overcomes him as the boy just snuggles closer to the teddy bear, his breathing evening out once again peacefully. The older smiles down at Jongho lovingly, his heart warmed by just being able to see the little one get as much rest as possible. He knows how hard the boy had worked for this comeback, and now that it was over he absolutely wanted to give the whole world and more to Jongho, the youngest having done so much to make everything perfect and satisfactory to everyone working on it. </p><p>A hand is gently placed on Jongho’s head, the fingers carding softly through his fluffy black hair. It feels so warm and home-y, like a lover’s kiss underneath the fairy lights of a midnight picnic inside. He tries to catch that feeling, not wanting it to go away. The hand continues to play with his hair and tracing the features on his face. A thumb rubbing at the side of his lips, a finger tracing the curve of his cheek, a pair of lips placing a kiss on his forehead. Jongho thinks it’s all a wonderful dream, until the feeling pulls back, the comforting weight slowly moving away farther from him. No, he doesn’t want it to go. </p><p>San just stays in place, surprise overtaking him, like a deer caught in headlights as he looks into the boy’s now opened eyes, small tears starting to form in the corners of his eyes as he keeps his hold in San’s hand, trying to keep him from leaving him all by himself. </p><p>“Sannie-hyung…?” </p><p>Jongho was wide awake now, his senses coming back to him as he started to puzzle the pieces together. It was San that was touching him, making him feel safe and loved. He didn’t let the skip of his heartbeat go unnoticed. </p><p>The man quickly places his other free hand on top of the boy’s, a gentle touch just like how he always was with the younger. So proud, and so in love. Jongho couldn’t help the feeling of wanting to just bring the older closer and closer to him until all that was left was San’s warmth and love deep within his heart. </p><p>“Stay. Please.” </p><p>The scene was so intimate and familiar, yet so new and scary to them both. Jongho’s voice cracked as he tried to get out what he wanted to say without shedding a tear, failing almost immediately. San was heartbroken. He couldn’t bear to see the look on the young boy’s face, begging and pleading for him to not leave him all alone. He just wanted someone to hold him and tell him he was safe, that everything was ok, that he was going to be ok. </p><p>It all cuts to a blank when the younger, probably thinking that this was a dream he could play with, whispers something unexpected to the other. </p><p>“Come lay with me.” </p><p>Something must have snapped in San’s mind, his body now on top of the boy and took his place in between his legs. Jongho looked up at him with shy yet sinful eyes. He knew what he was doing and San had no choice but to obey his every last wish. The teddy bear now forgotten at Jongho’s side.</p><p>He places a wet kiss upon the younger’s plump lips, their tongues dancing in tandem as San continues to kiss him while raking a hand up underneath Jongho’s oversized t-shirt, the fabric bunching up above his chest. They pulled away to grab air into their lungs and San moved lower to place another small kiss to the tip of the boy’s ear.</p><p>“Squeeze my arm if you’re ok with continuing this. I won’t force you to do anything you don’t want.” </p><p>A small hand grabs onto the man’s left arm, a weak squeeze performed on it. </p><p>“Please take me, hyung.”</p><p>That was all it took. </p><p>The older man started to pull Jongho’s shorts off gently along with his tighty whities, letting the pieces fall to the boys ankles as he quickly takes off his own shirt and throws it somewhere he doesn’t know. </p><p>The younger was watching his every move, his eyes full of want and desire, yet an innocence and sweetness that he always had deep within. When the man took his shirt off, Jongho couldn’t help but get aroused at his build, his tight muscles and abs already glistening with the summer heat sweat. </p><p> </p><p>San took hold of Jongho’s legs by his thighs to spread them wide open like he was just a toy he could easily play with and revealed the boy’s small pink, puckered hole. </p><p>San smirked as he heard protesting whines from the other, choosing to ignore them and instead moved closer to the pert ass in front of him. </p><p>“Wow, my little boy is so cute here~ I just wanna eat you up!”</p><p>The man doesn’t hesitate to slide a finger against the pink bud, making the younger let out a small protesting sound that gets muffled out by the plushie that he was hugging closely to himself.</p><p>San then moves his finger away and replaces it with his tongue, the wetness and heat of it surprising Jongho as he makes a loud moan into his bear plush. </p><p>Tears were already starting to form in his pretty eyes as the older man took his sweet time in eating the boy up, his tongue slicking up Jongho’s cute pink little hole, before he proceeded to start inserting a finger inside, eliciting a moan from the younger as he tries to make sure the burn isn’t too bad by keeping his tongue there, prepping him for taking San’s length into his tight walls. </p><p>Jongho cries with his dainty lashes wet with tears as it all becomes so much so quickly. He moves his face away from being buried in the bear plush to whine at the man pleasuring him down there. </p><p>“D-daddy, please!” </p><p>San smirks at the boy’s pleading, not stopping his ministrations on his pretty hole. The nickname was an after effect, one that he could get used to. Though it still went straight to his erection. He can’t believe he gets to have this cute little ass, and his beloved maknae like this. The way his doe-like eyes are filled with tears, his cheeks stained with the trails of them, and the fur of his brown bear plush tickling the baby soft, smooth skin of Jongho’s as his arms are wrapped tightly around it. </p><p>“Is my baby feeling good? Hm? Tell daddy, baby boy.” </p><p>“Hnng, good! Want more! Please, daddy, put your cock in.”</p><p>The boy looked up at him with pleading eyes, those ones you just can’t refuse and San internally curses at himself for falling for them too easily. </p><p>He doesn’t hesitate to start unzipping his pants, letting his erection free as he starts to readjust his position in between Jongho’s legs and thick plush thighs. God, those thighs were gonna be the end of him. </p><p>He aligns himself with the pretty pink hole, the tip already slipping in easily and being swallowed whole into those tight walls.</p><p>“Relax yourself, ok baby?” A warm smile dances across San’s face as he places a gentle kiss upon the boy’s forehead. </p><p>Then, he begins to push in slowly, not wanting to put the younger in any pain. He bottomed out and stayed there for a bit, allowing the trembling boy to relax and get used to the stretch first. He ran a hand through his hair and whispered sweet praises to him as he waited for the maknae’s permission to continue, the gesture already making Jongho cry and want to melt, the warmth and intimacy of it all being too much for him already. </p><p> </p><p>Small whimpers and whines were heard from Jongho, his eyes fixated on where they were both now connected together. His hyung is inside of him, his love and warmth filling him up. It was everything he thought it would be and more. He gives San the ok to keep going by squeezing the man’s arm again gently, his hands holding onto the man as he starts to thrust up into his tight and inviting walls. </p><p>But with the man creating a rocking pace that made the young boy lightly mewl with every smooth thrust he made, he thinks that it’s still not enough. Jongho wanted more. He wanted to feel more of San’s love in him until that was all that was left of him. He wanted to be ravished and come undone. </p><p>“Hah… hyung… be r-rougher… I can take it, hyung- Ah!”</p><p>That had done it again for him. All he had to hear was the younger’s pleads and San would give what he wanted to him in a heartbeat. </p><p>The snap of San’s hips thrusting up even deeper into the boy’s slicked ass elicited a sinful moan ripping out from Jongho’s throat, his words getting cut off but the sentiment still heard. San smirks. </p><p>“You want it rougher, little whore?”</p><p>The boy mewled, the degrading pet name making his little cock twitch slightly against his tummy. So cute, San thinks.</p><p>“Yes, yes, please daddy, want it harder!” </p><p>Jongho places his hands on the man’s chiseled abs above him, trying to catch onto anything that could ground him as the older chuckles a bit and starts going in on the younger’s ass, thrusts starting to get more powerful and faster with each push. Such sweet moans drip down from Jongho’s red lips, swollen from all the sucking and licking San had done to them. </p><p>The plush teddy bear now forgotten to his side, Jongho wraps his arms around the man on top of him, wanting to ride out on the intimacy between them right at this moment. San’s dick is pounding so well, so perfectly and he can’t help the whines and lewd moans slipping out of his hoarse throat, the hard blowjob he gave San earlier still having lingering effects to it. </p><p>“Baby boy, hold on, you’re clenching too tight on me- fuck” </p><p>San’s thrusts start to slow a bit as he feels the wet walls surrounding his cock move in on him, keeping a tight hold on him as if not wanting him to go anywhere. He grunts at the feeling, his dick being eaten up whole by the youngest’s ass. </p><p>“Hn hah, more please! love your cock daddy, wanna be knocked up with it all the time!”</p><p>This bold and dirty side of the youngest surprised San, he didn’t think their baby boy would have had such a filthy mouth, and he had to punish him for that. Bad boys always need their punishments. </p><p>The sound of a harsh slap echoed through the room, a high-pitched moan from the boy following soon after. </p><p>“No, ah, daddy!”</p><p>The submissive looks down to see his legs bent, draping over his chest and pressed into the tight muscles of San’s abdomen, his ass sticking out and open for the whole world to see with the older’s dick still connected deep into him. The man had taken a palm to slap him across his bare ass, the baby smooth skin there already turning a shade of red. </p><p>“Daddy, why- Ah! Please, Jonggie will be good- no- hah!”</p><p>The tears didn’t stop falling from the younger’s eyes, his matted hair splayed across the white sheets, his lashes glistening as he uses his soft plump lips to mewl at the overwhelming pleasure his hyung was giving him. Even though he didn’t what he did to deserve the slaps, he reveled in every second of it, the harsh burns going straight to his arousal. </p><p>“Fuck- baby boy, daddy has to punish you for being so dirty. Can’t have that filthy mouth on our little angel, can we? Oh God- you feel so fucking good, clenching on me so tight.”</p><p>San’s thrusts were going harder and hitting Jongho in every single right place, the angle where he’s stretched out so pliantly allowing him to ram against the spot that brought stars to the young one’s eyes. He grunted and moaned along with the boy underneath him, before he went to connect lips with him, their lips soaking up the lust that was heavy in both their chests. </p><p>The older man soon stopped his slaps, choosing to rub smooth circles with his palms over the red marks that had been left behind from the brutal punishment, the boy’s small whimpers close to his ears as he leans into Jongho’s neck to kiss and mark the skin there, knowing full well how sensitive he was in the area.</p><p>“No, hyungggg! I can’t!! Feels so good- hah! Wanna cum, hyung are you gonna cum? Please tell me you’ll cum! Wanna cum with you, wanna feel your cum inside me~!” </p><p>Fuck, could Jongho get anymore sluttier than this? He was practically begging to be filled up, used and abused. Even the punishment seemed to have not teach him a lesson. His eyes were rolled back, tongue sticking out, saliva drooling down his chin, and sinful moans slipping from his mouth.</p><p>“Ugh, baby, you’re so fucking slutty, such a whore for your hyung’s cock- ah fuck- gonna cum too, baby. Cum with hyung- ah shit!”</p><p>“Hyung!!”</p><p>San kept thrusting at an animalistic pace, each one punctuated with a cry from the younger. He feels the coil in his stomach release and his thrusts slow as he cums in Jongho’s tight heat, the walls there clenching him so deeply, like he was eating him up, as he let go all his cum into the boy. Jongho could only scream and cry as his orgasm ripped out through him, the sticky white fluid catching on in between his and San’s abdomens with his tears trailing down his puffy cheeks, the feeling of his hyung’s cum filling him up until he was full of only San being so satisfactory.</p><p>They both panted tiredly as it was over. San slipped out of Jongho slowly, careful to watch over the wincing boy as he made sure to not hurt the over sensitivity of his. Jongho makes a small whining noise and crushes his face back into the big plush teddy bear that was once forgotten when they had started to get intimate. A small blush was forming across his face with that telltale pout and a little protest was muffled into the soft plush, something that sounded like a whine for the cum that was dripping out of him, the want for it to stay inside him even though he knows they’d have to take it out in the shower sooner or later. </p><p>San coos at this, and brushed a hand through the younger’s hair, having already cleaned a little the mess they had made down there. </p><p>“Aww, baby~ but I’m sorry for calling you a whore, and slapping you. I didn’t really mean it and I will totally understand if you won’t forgive m-“ </p><p>San was cut off by two arms slinging around his neck, pulling him in closer to the younger’s embrace as he tried to hide the blush that was now also growing on his face. </p><p>“Shut up and just hug me, hyung.” </p><p>An intent sigh falls from Jongho’s lips as he cuddles his face closer to San’s chest, the man’s warm skin and fast heartbeat making him feel safe as he slowly drifts off back to sleep, missing the cozy smile that the older had on his face as he watched the maknae with loving eyes once again, welcoming the tight embrace from the younger and his original reason for coming to his room now long gone from his mind. He’d ask him another time.  </p><p>He places a kiss a top Jongho’s black locks and whispers.</p><p>“I love you so much, Jongho-ya.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>BRO IM BACK IM SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG AHHHH SUMMER CLASSES ARE A BUMMER ;-; but ahhh omg!! 150+ kudos!? Thank you so much for your support even though I don’t update much! Anyways here’s something I was able to write during my free time when I’m not doing school 😭 originally I was supposed to go in order by member’s age, so yeo was supposed to be next but I couldn’t think of a good scenario for him 😭 any suggestions would be appreciated! Anyways thank you all again and I love you ;-; &lt;33 ps: I also had just uploaded a new ateez as your brothers edit on my twitter so if you’re interested please check it out! I’m @mingupingus and it’s on my pinned tweet!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. wooyoung</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SO LONG T^T I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER ;-; I love you and thank you so so much for the support! ;-; &lt;333</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Wooyoung was not in a good mood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From the music show’s lack of communication, to the wardrobe malfunctions, to the mistakes made in the rehearsals, things weren’t looking so good for the man’s stress levels. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could just punch a wall right now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least, that’s how Jongho thinks the older was feeling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched as Wooyoung paced around the dressing room, his face grim and feigning annoyance. The man was really pissed off. It’s understandable as it’s their first comeback stage in a while, and of course, just like the other members, Wooyoung wanted it to be as perfect as it can be for the fans. Jongho couldn’t complain. He felt the older’s pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So when he finds Wooyoung storming out of the dressing room and into the hallways of the godforsaken music show, he couldn’t help but follow in the man’s footsteps. After all, it wasn’t until another 45 minutes until they could go on the stage again even though they were supposed to be done with this place an hour ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quietly, he tries to lurk behind the other as he watches Wooyoung’s back while they were traveling the long and crowded hallway of the building, people rushing everywhere and anywhere to get their jobs done. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It felt like forever to get away from the masses, and him almost losing his track on his hyung. To his surprise, Jongho ends up finding himself in a more secluded part of the area, spotting a familiar long black haired man entering a room down the end of the hall. It seemed to lead into what looked like an empty waiting room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man slammed the door shut behind him when he moved to go inside of the room. Jongho flinched slightly at the loud bang it created and also at the amount of strength Wooyoung’s anger has caused him to unleash. He was scared at that moment, to say the least. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he wouldn’t waver from his original resolve in helping out his hyung in relieving some of that anger and stress. Besides, how could Jongho leave him like that, annoyed at every turn and ready to murder a man with just one glare? He certainly didn’t want that for the older for the rest of the day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath, Jongho quietly opens the door to where Wooyoung had stormed off to, hopefully not making the man any more angrier than he has to be by following him here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was dimly lit, the curtains on the only small window in the room covering the sunshine and leaving a trace amount of light behind. The TV that was inside softly played the music show that was now live. There are several couches all around the room and a coffee table with fake plants and books. He spots Wooyoung sitting down lazily on one of the couches by the window. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-hyung?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His dark gaze on the maknae through the strands of black hair in his eyes made Jongho feel all types of things, he was scared but… something he could also feel himself burning up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want, Jongho?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His voice was deep and annoyed, it made the hairs on the back of Jongho’s neck stand. Trying to calm his nerves, he moves to sit beside the older on the couch, hoping that the close contact with him will help ease both of their tensions. There was a noticeable tension between the two but it wasn’t one of malice. So, Jongho kept pushing on with his task in mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, I just, I just noticed you weren’t feeling well, so I wanted to, maybe, help you relieve some stress?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t know why he was stuttering and the words were so hard to get out. To be fair, he’s never seen Wooyoung this mad before. Yeah, Wooyoung would get mad. A lot. But, this anger was unlike the kind he’s had already. It’s almost like the way Yunho gets mad… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that ended up with Jongho in cum-stained panties and flushed cheeks… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And how do you expect to do that for me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The voice startled Jongho out of his dirty thoughts. Wooyoung turned to look at the boy sitting beside him, his palms sweating from the hot stare Wooyoung had on him, his own gaze fixated on their laps to try and hide the red that was rising in his face. And then, fingers found their way to tip Jongho’s chin up towards Wooyoung. His eyes were ravaging him through and through when he met them, and Jongho never felt so naked when fully clothed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their lips were so close, almost at kissing touch. Jongho oh so wanted to melt into those lips, have Wooyoung devour him and taste him up. It didn’t take much until they both leaned in and closed that distance between each other. Wooyoung was rough, he bit and sucked on Jongho’s bottom lip. Licking against the wounds, he made the fire inside Jongho grow stronger and hotter. They had to pull away from the intensity of the kiss to draw air. They stared into each other’s eyes. Neither could take the slow burn anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, hyung. I can be yours to use. Use me to relieve your stress.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that was all it took. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung growled and started to unbuckle his belt and free the growing bulge in his pants. His cock was released and Jongho almost salivated at the sight. It was long and thick, not as big as Yunho’s but still made up for the lack of it with his girth. He really wanted to taste it and warm it in his mouth. Then, Jongho feels hands coming up to the back of his head. He whined as Wooyoung handles him roughly and grabs his hair to lead him down onto his dick. He would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the pain of his hyung putting him in his place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Suck.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongho wasted no time in getting down on his knees in front of the man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He placed tiny little kisses on the tip, some pre-cum staining his plump red lips. Wooyoung had to suck in a breath because of Jongho’s sinful yet innocent eyes looking up at him while he stuck his tongue out to make small licks at the slit of Wooyoung’s long cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sounds were absurd and dirty. Jongho started to go down on the tasty looking dick in front of him, his soft lips going all the way down to the base as he took it in his mouth with stride. Wooyoung can’t even begin to think about just how was the younger able to fit his whole cock deep into his tight throat. He must have been used a lot there, had a lot of cocks thrust down into his slutty mouth to stretch him out like that and make him get so good at taking cock. As expected from their golden maknae. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dick in Jongho’s mouth slid in and out so easily, slick sounds echoing in his ears as he drools from the stretch, saliva dripping down his chin as it slicks up the cock. His moans are muffled by it and he can only focus on the feeling of his mind slowly spiraling away into pleasure. Wooyoung only smirks at the boy, grunting a bit as he tries to chase his orgasm into the boy’s throat. He loves to see the younger break down like this, tears smeared all over his face, eyes rolling back, sticky saliva mixed with precum painted across his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, you take my cock so well, baby. Gonna make me cum in your filthy mouth.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongho made noises that sounded similar to begs, his eyes looking up pleadingly at the older. He wanted that so bad. Always loved the feeling of cum inside his throat. He loved to drink it all up and swallow, letting his dominant see how much of a good boy he was for taking all of their cum down his throat and into his tummy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hah, knew you were always a cum slut. Already begging to be filled with it so badly when we just started.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung pulls at the boy’s hair to keep him centered on his cock as he started to thrust hard into the pliant mouth, using it as just a hole he could get himself off with. Jongho winced a bit at first but then relished in the pain and feeling of being controlled, a toy whose only purpose was to please.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And as Jongho looks back up at the other through glassy doe eyes and blushing cheeks, he hears Wooyoung growl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, I can’t wait anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung pulls on Jongho’s hair to get him off his dick, only to push the boy down onto the couch. He doesn’t even have time to protest. With swift movements, Jongho watches helplessly as Wooyoung strips him from his clothing, the carefully placed and styled outfit falling apart by the boy’s shoulders, and holds him down by the neck with one of his hands and roughly tugs his pants off with the other, leaving the boy’s legs bare and subject to the bite of the room’s cool temperature. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger’s black lace panties with the red rose pattern flowering all over it stops Wooyoung in his tracks, the little garment already straining against the boy’s pink erection. The contrast in color created sparks in Wooyoung’s nerves. It fit well with the black and red outfits they were wearing for the Inception stage they were doing today. Jongho can’t even think straight anymore when the older hungrily moves down to in between in his legs, inhaling the musky scent of his sex and biting against the sensitive skin there on his plush thighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, hyung!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, you look so fucking sexy like this.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongho tried to struggle away from the man’s hold, but Wooyoung was too strong. Ever since he started working out, he was getting more stronger and stronger by the day, challenging Jongho’s own strength. And now, with the younger lying weak underneath him, Jongho thinks that maybe it isn’t so bad to be overtaken and ravaged like this at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung darts his tongue out to taste the boy’s skin in between his honey thighs, ever so close yet so far away from where Jongho’s senses were going on fire. He took pleasure in seeing the boy writhe so much from his mouth, soft whines bubbling up from his soft red lips. The older traces his rough fingers over the outline of Jongho’s erection through his panties, eliciting precome from his tip and making the front of the black lace wet with it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It isn’t long until Wooyoung starts trailing his hands up the maknae’s hips and hooking under the fabric that was caging the boy’s little cock. Jongho sucked in a breath when he felt the panties being pulled down slowly from his body, his own length getting released into the cold air of the room and making him shiver slightly at the tingling feeling it left behind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>High-pitched moans resounded through the walls when Jongho felt Wooyoung grab his thick ass, skin so smooth and cheeks round, and started to eat him up there without warning. His tongue was exploring every corner of Jongho’s heat, making the younger squirm in his place on the couch, mind starting to slip into a blur. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could feel the wetness of his taste, the way he hungrily growled and roamed his hands all over Jongho’s thighs, stomach, and chest. His fingertips playing with the boy’s little red buds, flicking and pinching them to earn a whine from the submissive beneath him. It didn’t help any when Wooyoung would stop his ministrations on Jongho’s ass and went up to suck on those pretty little nipples of the younger’s, biting and then licking at them just like he did with Jongho’s bottom lip earlier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wooyoung-hyung…please!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was panting now from all the rough stimulation he was receiving from the man that was caging him in and dominating him like he was nothing but a slut for his hyung. He couldn’t take it anymore, he wanted to have him pounding into his eager walls. Make Jongho cry and scream his name out so that someone will hear him being taken by his own hyung. He craved for it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung grunted when he felt Jongho buck up against his own hard on, the feeling of both of their erections brushing up against each other making the older lose control. He took it as a sign that the younger boy couldn’t wait any longer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hah, can’t stay still, baby? Want hyung’s dick in you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The laugh made Jongho feel hot inside, like it was humiliating to beg and whine and chase after his hyung’s cock inside of him, but so fucking right because he was made to take it anyways. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes, please. Want it in here. Pounding me hard, wanna limp from the stretch of your cock fucking up into me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gestured towards his pink and abused hole (courtesy of Wooyoung), using his hands to spread it open for his hyung to see, hoping that he’ll just ram into him just like that. Looking up at Wooyoung with those pleading innocent eyes, even though they both know the boy was anything but innocent, the older let out a deep growl and pulled Jongho into a kiss that felt like heaven and hell, the maknae’s moans being eaten up by the other through their lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything about the boy made Wooyoung more and more aroused. From the black rose lace panties hanging off his plush honey thigh, to the bruised red lips that elicited such dirty and high-pitched moans, to his doe like eyes that were hidden under wet lashes, he just wanted to make a whole fucking mess out of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He brings the tip of his long cock against the rim of Jongho’s hole, the heat already sucking him in slightly because of desire. Jongho whimpers at the feeling of it, already wanting for Wooyoung to just shove it in without warning and make his eyes roll at the pleasure of the surprise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luckily, he does just that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongho screams at the burn of the stretch, Wooyoung’s dick reaching all the way inside of him. It felt so good, so right, Jongho being used for his hyungs to use like this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Jongho. You’re so tight for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung growled out as he thrust up into the boy hard, not even waiting for the younger to give him a sign that it was ok to move. He just kept moving at his own pace, hard and fast, pleasure flowing through his veins and all his anger forgotten. It felt so good inside of Jongho, his walls were contracting and holding him in tight that he had to use more force to ram into the boy. The sounds of the maknae’s high-pitched and breathy moans went straight to his arousal and made him groan from the thought that he was the one who elicited those sounds out of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, ah, hyung..! Feels so good…!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongho threw his arms around Wooyoung’s neck to pull him in closer to his personal space, their foreheads and sweaty hair touching as Wooyoung breathed heavy, his pounding taking Jongho’s own breath away. The maknae’s eyes were trained on the older’s with an innocent lens over them, drinking in the desire of the man’s eyes. The cock inside him reached into the deep depths of his heat. It was like it was melting him on the inside. The brush of it against his walls felt like a sweet burn that he wanted to have more of so badly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, it’s sucking me in. It’s like your hole was made for my dick.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He feels a pool of pleasure build up in his stomach, signaling that he’s about to cum. Wooyoung seems to be on the edge too, his moans and grunts getting more and more louder by the second. The thrusts start to get harder and intense. Instead of a fast pace, Wooyoung slides his cock out slowly, then pushes it back in quick with force. Each one gets accentuated with a scream from the younger, his whole body being moved forward slightly at the strength of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyung, please! I’m gonna cum!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as he gets ready to release that burning in his body, Wooyoung pulls out completely, leaving Jongho’s hole empty and clenching for something, anything to keep him full again. He whines at the feeling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh!? W-why!?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes brim with tears, and he cries because he doesn’t have a cock in him anymore to pound into him and fill him with cum. He wants his hyung’s length back inside of him, wanting it to ravage him until he couldn’t think anymore. He was slipping into subspace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung just lightly laughs at the maknae’s face, almost pitying the poor thing who was crying for a dick to split him in half. He has a better plan in mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moving back onto sitting on the couch, he strokes his length and stares the little one in the eyes with a deep dark longing in his own, making sure to get the boy’s full attention. And then he demands something that has Jongho already scrambling on his knees for. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ride me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger doesn’t hesitate to swing his legs over Wooyoung’s lap, and position himself on top of his hyung’s dick. He could feel Wooyoung’s precum inside of him trickle out down onto the man’s cock. The raven-haired groaned at the feeling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Using his hands, Jongho takes the length into his hold, trying to adjust the tip to his hole, before he sinks down on it with a loud moan while Wooyoung sucks in a breath sharply. He goes down further on it until he could feel all of it inside of him. Oh god, this position made the cock touch even more places than it did before. It was like his insides were just his hyung’s dick. He saw stars when he finally bottoms out on it, a scream erupting from his throat. It was brushing up against his prostate. He swore he felt euphoria. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah! Mm! Hyung! Your cock feels so good inside me…!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, fuck, baby. You’re clenching on me so tight.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung puts his hands on Jongho’s hips as the younger kept riding his hyung’s cock like his life depended on it. The man’s grunts mixed with the high-pitched whines from the younger in the air of the room that now smelled heavily with sex. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, such a good hole for me. You’re doing so well, Jonggie.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The praise went all the way to his head, making him feel all sorts of things inside as he kept his pace bouncing on the older’s big cock. His eyes were rolling back, cheeks flushed, and tear stains flowing down his face. He felt like he wasn't going to last long anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please! I can’t! Need to cum! Can Jonggie cum please, hyung? Wanna cum..hah!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung growls, he felt his release coming too. His fingers digged into the boy’s hips that would surely leave bruises for days, and he bites against the soft skin on his neck to which he received a small little cry from the younger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead, slut. Cum.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hot spurts of cum released onto Jongho’s belly and on Wooyoung’s abs that were peeking through his unbuttoned shirt. He felt his hyung’s cum inside of him, filling him up so well, so sweetly, like he was rewarded for being such a good boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heavy panting filled the air as they stayed in position with Jongho still seated on Wooyoung’s cock. The maknae buries his forehead against the older’s chest from his weak state, not able to hold himself up anymore. He feels Wooyoung’s hand stroke his hair, and he revels in the feeling, slightly purring. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Jongho. You were so good for me. I feel so much better.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He places a chaste kiss upon the top of his head, a gesture that was so sweet in itself. Jongho smiles against Wooyoung’s chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m happy that I could help you, Wooyoung-hyung.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To that, Wooyoung coos internally at the younger. He can’t help but to when he has him rested against his chest and being oh so vulnerable with him. God, he was so lucky to have Jongho in his life. He doesn’t know what he’d do without the younger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, baby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, hyung.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongho will always be his good little boy. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>good lil boy~ i just had to add that reference! sorry if this one wasn't as good as the others i tried ;-; but thank you so much for reading!! i love you ;-; &lt;3</p><p>comments and kudos are much appreciated! </p><p>twitter: @mingupingus</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. mingi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>before we get into the chapter today, i just wanted to say a few things!</p><p>first! thank you all so much for getting this to 300+ kudos! i am extremely grateful and it makes me so happy to know that there are so many of you that enjoy what i make ;-; &lt;333 i know that i take forever to update but i still want to thank you for staying with me and reading each chapter T^T &lt;3333</p><p>second! as some of you may have heard about what has happened, please send some love and support to our favorite angel, mingi! he deserves the whole world and i hope that he takes as much time as he needs to heal and get well soon~ &lt;3333 </p><p>alright, now that i've said my peace, let's get into the chapter! &lt;333</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>How Jongho got into this situation, he doesn’t know. But, it’s hard not to enjoy it when Mingi is laughing so hard with his gums showing through his wide smile as he and Jongho finally have a day to themselves alone together at the dorm after so the week’s hectic schedule filled with so many days left in the practice room, to the various performances on music shows, all of it draining the group’s souls out of their bodies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Today was finally a day off for them all again. Everyone decided to go on their own separate adventures with Hongjoong and Seonghwa both going out together on a grocery shopping spree, the WooSan duo hitting up the arcades, and Yeosang and Yunho both heading out to eat at the restaurant that opened up recently a couple streets down from their dorm. This left Mingi and Jongho all alone with one another. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongho thought it was the perfect plan, he would get to help Mingi relieve some stress like he did with Hongjoong, cock-warming him while lazily lounging around the dorms, especially after all the work they did over the week. He had it all planned out. He would come into their shared room after bidding everyone a goodbye when they left, dress into one of Mingi’s oversized hoodies that went past his mid-thigh and put on his favorite panties, the pink frilly ones that made him feel like a princess (to which he thinks his other members who have never seen him in them before would probably be in disbelief that the strong maknae they’ve always known liked to wear lace and feel like a princess). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mingi would usually be lazing around on the coach in the dorm living room, playing on his phone or catching up on some of his shows on their day offs, so Jongho thought it’d be the perfect idea to try and cuddle up with him there. However, the plan had backfired when he was now left in a tickle battle against the taller man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It happened like this: Jongho was supposed to slide onto Mingi’s lap after having changed to the hoodie and sling his arms over the man’s neck, hoping that the other would reciprocate the hug by wrapping his arms around the smaller’s waist. He was up to this point until he apparently accidentally brushed against the part of Mingi’s neck where he’s ticklish as hell, prompting a very loud laugh from the other before he sports a jokingly surprised and hurt look towards the maknae and shouts, “I’ve been betrayed!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This led into a very chaotic tickle fight between the two on the couch, with Mingi tickling Jongho on his neck too, prompting the younger to yelp and laugh at the funny sensation. This continued until Mingi was able to win once he started tickling the boy’s feet, which somehow led them into this position now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongho was laying flat against his back on the couch, his left leg being held up by Mingi by the underside of his knee, and Mingi’s hand faltering from tickling his foot as he catches sight of what was showing underneath the boy’s oversized hoodie (which Mingi notices is his own hoodie. He thinks about how nice it falls over the youngest’s smaller stature than his, swallowing him up and making him look smaller than he is. So cute.) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“J-jonggie…are those..” he mutters lowly, looking the maknae straight in the eyes, as the boy’s expression turns from shocked to super overly embarrassed in a matter of seconds. This was his idea in the first place, so why was he being so shy about it!? He mentally slaps himself in the face, already regretting whatever the hell his plan was in the first place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongho covers his face with his hands as he blushes like a red tomato, almost matching the shade of his dyed red hair, unsure of what to say now that the older man has him cornered. He just whines at the embarrassment, unable to answer Mingi straight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m sorry.. I didn’t mean to..” was all he could muster up the strength to say as he tried to move his legs out of Mingi’s grip and scramble his hands down to the hem of the fabric to try and cover his bottom half up with the big hoodie. However, Mingi tightened his hold on the boy’s leg, not letting him go. He also used his other hand to place on top of Jongho’s that was reaching to pull down the hem of his clothes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stares at him with those eyes that Jongho always thought were so breath-taking, like an ocean full of wonders that he wanted to explore every inch of. Mingi leans in and brings his face closer to Jongho’s to the point where the maknae could see everything, from the mole on Mingi’s cheek to those plump lips that were parted as he continued to hold his gaze upon him, making Jongho start to feel like Mingi was eating him up through those hazy eyes of his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Were you hoping for something, princess?” Mingi says with his deep voice, sending waves over Jongho. The nickname he oh so wanted to be called rolling so easily and perfectly off Mingi’s tongue. The younger makes a small squeak in response that Mingi catches and coos over.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“M-maybe…” Jongho looks down shyly, not able to take the unexpected close contact so quickly from Mingi. The boy has always had a soft spot for the older, some say that he might have a crush on him (which he doesn’t want to believe), making him yield so easily at the slightest sign of seriousness in the other’s face. He never wants to make his hyung disappointed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hears Mingi huff and looks up to see the man’s playful grin. “Shall we do something then, cutie?” he suggests with a smile and he has the audacity to even wink. He can’t even start to begin with the way Mingi called him a cutie. There was something about how Mingi calls him these sweet names so easily that Jongho felt himself crumble into pieces right then and there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, please” He lets out a shaky breath he never even knew he was holding, already coming to terms with that fact that he was losing all his resolve. He was ready to get railed by this man and serve him with all of his body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The taller above him just groans as he starts to travel his hands all over the boy’s body, sliding them over his smooth thighs and upward underneath the oversized hoodie to play with the boy’s chest and nipples. Fingertips trail all over his sensitive skin there, a shudder rushing through the younger as those hands keep moving further into exploring his body. Mingi flicks his fingers against the sensitive buds, earning a sensual moan from Jongho as he continues to rub and grab hard at the boy’s waist with his other hand, a bruise most likely going to form there by the next day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hn, ah, M-mingi..hyung” Jongho writhed against the couch as the man touched him in places that felt so good, his sensuous whines like a melody to Mingi’s ears, and the boy could feel the pleasure running down towards his own erection. He was so sensitive, every touch felt like he was going to melt. He takes a moment to look down only to find that there was a massive bulge already growing in the older man’s pants. The sight made his mouth water and Jongho wanted to have that cock in him so badly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mingi… can I.. please…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mingi listens to his baby’s pleas carefully and strokes a big strong fingers over the side of his face to help coax him into letting loose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm? What is it, princess?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s rewarded with a small moan from the boy at the way he calls him princess. Mingi cannot get over how easy it was to make Jongho a beautiful mess just by calling him sweet names.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Through glassy eyes, Jongho looks into Mingi’s eyes and whimpers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I please warm your cock in my hole?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mingi groans, how could he be so fucking cute and yet so fucking sexy? Jongho always seemed to surprise him and it’s one of the things that made him fall in love with the younger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was all Mingi could say before he manhandles Jongho. He picks him up from the couch with both hands hooked underneath Jongho’s knees and positions him upright where he was now straddling Mingi’s lap. Jongho could feel Mingi’s hard on through the thin lace of his pink panties, rubbing him there and making him yearn for it inside of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mingi was about to start prepping Jongho but before he could proceed any further, Jongho stops him with a hand over Mingi’s chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyung.. I already prepped myself this morning in the bed..in your bed. I’m s-sorry. I made sure to clean up good after.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongho starts to feel shame bubble up in him as he tells Mingi the truth of what happened early today. He’s red in the face because of it but Mingi makes quick work to calm him by taking those lips in his, tongue lapping at Jongho’s bottom lip as he kisses him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, the older man feels like he’s malfunctioning, that meant that when he was in the bathroom getting ready for the day earlier that morning, Jongho was probably writhing on his bed, lube dripping from his hole as he fucked himself open with his fingers. How he did not even notice it at all after he exited the bathroom while Jongho was quickly making his bed for him was baffling to him. He uses the kiss to hide some of his embarrassment and clear arousal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they pull apart, it’s wet and drool starts to run down the side of Jongho’s mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, you’re the fucking death of me, Choi Jongho.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mingi huffs and Jongho lets out a tiny moan. His breath is still heavy as they both recover from that heated kiss. He moves his hips to rub his clothed cock against Jongho’s ass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongho just whines and squeaks with each thrust of movement. Mingi can’t help but think that he’s the perfect little sub.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyung..ah..!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mingi keeps up his movements until he suddenly pulls his hoodie off of Jongho, discarding it on the floor. The boy doesn’t expect it and is left bare for Mingi to see, devour, and fuck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His pretty pink nipples were erect, letting the older man know that he was feeling sensitive everywhere. The soft and supple skin of his chest and belly was such a beautiful honey tint, Mingi wanted to taste it so bad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongho’s pink little panties were on full display now that the hoodie that was hiding it is no longer around. It had a cute, tiny bow on it and the lace details looked like little flowers. Jongho looked absolutely adorable in them. Mingi cooed at the sight, making Jongho blush and pout while playfully smacking at Mingi’s chest. His hands then start to play with the fabric of Mingi’s shirt, a signal to the older that he would like them off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not fair. I’m the only one that’s undressed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongho says through his pout. Mingi tries to kiss it away, even though he’s very much in love with the way Jongho’s lips look so cute when he pouts. He giggles with that wide and boxy sunshine smile of his when Jongho makes that whiny sound he always makes whenever he doesn’t get what he wants. Something warm bubbles up in Jongho’s chest when he sees that smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My baby boy is so precious. You can undress me if you want, cutie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The way Mingi winks at him usually would make Jongho roll his eyes, but when he’s straddling the man’s lap like this, he can’t help but get aroused even more at Mingi’s flirtatious attempts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongho pulls the shirt off of Mingi. What was underneath made Jongho’s mouth water. The man had been working out a lot more recently, everyone had known this. He had mentioned it was partly because he wanted to keep up with his abs from the performance they did in December for Wonderland. But no one’s ever really seen the effects his new workout regime has made on his body. At least, not until now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger stares a bit too long, hands roaming over the older’s big and strong chest, then to his toned arms. He felt like they would keep him so protected and safe from any danger. How he longed to have this strong body to be his, and his only.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s pulled out of his trance in admiring Mingi’s body when he feels a hand snake up from his thighs to his hips and down to his ass where they grab onto the plump fat there, massaging the soft skin and creating large hand marks on them from the strength used to hold onto it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A moan rips out of his throat when Mingi begins to taste him, the sensitivity under his skin lighting on fire as Mingi trails his tongue all over, from the nape of his neck to his pretty pink nipples. The man latches his lips over them and sucks, making Jongho scream from the sensation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“M-mingi..!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could feel Mingi’s smirk on his skin as he continues to suck on the puffy little buds. Jongho was losing it, mind reaching a corner in sub space. It gets even more overwhelming when Mingi slips his hands inside of Jongho’s panty, one of fingers finding its way to his hole and teasing it ever so slightly with delicate touches.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The soft and pretty moans that left Jongho’s mouth went straight to Mingi’s cock, already hard and probably red with want for something clenching around it. He’s getting impatient. He needs to get his cock into his baby boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it seemed like Jongho wanted that too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please hyung... ah.. Want your cock inside of me now… wanna have it- oh!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was cut off by Mingi’s finger slipping inside his hole, all the way inside and stretching him up again with ease because of how wet it was with the leftover lube he so desperately tried to keep inside of him from earlier. But the man still looks up at Jongho attentively, listening to every word even with the sly moves he’s making. The boy can’t get much out though when Mingi starts fucking him with his finger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mingi, please!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He whines and hooks his arms around Mingi’s neck, pulling the man closer to his chest. This gives him more leeway to suck on Jongho’s nipples and immediately the younger feels so overstimulated, his own cock dripping with precum in his panties. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyung, no- please!.. want your cock... please I need it in me” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s crying now, the tears that were making his eyes glassy now falling down his red cheeks. Some of it drip to his mouth and he can taste the saltiness of them. His lips were curled into an adorable little pout too. Mingi just cooed at the boy and reaches his free hand up to wipe away at the tears, kissing at Jongho’s lips and cheeks and nose softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, princess. Hyung will give it to you. You’re doing so well for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then it starts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mingi slips his fingers out, causing Jongho to whine a little from the loss. He feels Mingi slide down the waistband of his sweatpants and frees his huge and red cock from the cages of his underwear. Jongho’s heart beat faster when he saw just how big Mingi was. It was a lot more compared to the other members, similar to Yunho’s in some way but Mingi’s was a lot more bigger in girth rather than length. Mingi swore he thought he saw hearts in Jongho’s eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The whines turned into a gasp when Mingi digs his hands into the flesh of Jongho’s plump ass before tugging at the fabric of the boy’s ace panties and ripping them apart. He was so going to have Mingi buy him another pair later, that pink one was his favorite. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, a high pitched moan escapes him when he finally feels the pleasure of Mingi’s dick lining up with his ass and then slowly, Jongho sinks down on it, into his wet and warm hole until it was all the way inside of him, a squelching sound being made and making Mingi groan from the sensation of it all. His baby was so tight even though he prepped for his cock beforehand and clenched him inside so good. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Hyung...it’s so big and so deep.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few more tears slipped from his eyes. It all felt too much, too good. Pleasure was taking over his mind and body. The cock inside of him has Jongho needing to keep himself steady by holding onto Mingi tightly, pulling him in closer to his body as his thighs tremble from the feeling of his hyung’s thick cock buried almost all the way up to his stomach. If Jongho were to look down now, he would probably see the bulge in his tummy from Mingi’s length that was deep inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mingi is a sweetheart though and plants soft kisses everywhere on Jongho, trying to calm him down and bring him back to him. He shushes him gently and rubs little circles on the small of his back. Jongho couldn’t be anymore grateful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, after a bit more of Jongho whimpering and trembling with a few more tears falling down his face, the boy relaxes and curls himself further into the warm and strong embrace of Mingi’s arms that slipped around him and his waist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re alright, baby. It’s okay. You feel so good around me, like you were made for me. I love you so much, princess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Mingi places another sweet kiss on his lips, Jongho feels sparks. He feels so safe and comfortable like this in Mingi’s lap, in Mingi’s arms. He feels so grateful that he has this man in his life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both get settled and Jongho is now laying the side of his body against Mingi’s chest, cock still warm inside of him, as Mingi throws a nearby blanket over them, covering Jongho’s naked and bare figure for some privacy. He cradles the younger closer to him and Jongho softly sighs from how comfortable this all feels to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wanna watch a movie, baby?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mingi piped up with that adorable boxy smile of his, and how could Jongho say no? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that sounds perfect.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the two stayed like that, cuddled close to each other for solace and lazily intertwining fingers together while watching some movie Mingi found on Netflix. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongho felt like this was just right. From the way he can feel Mingi’s heartbeat on his cheek and palm against his chest, to the feeling of Mingi inside of him, keeping him full and sated and warm. Closing his eyes, it seemed as if he was going to let the warmth take over him and fall into a deep sleep. He was pulled out of his trance when Mingi’s deep voice rumbled through his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Jonggie. Movie is over now. Do you wanna move to the bedroom, baby?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was getting darker outside, and no one was home yet. They all must have had a lot of things they wanted to do ever since they got this break. It was just him and Mingi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At first thought, Jongho didn’t want to leave this safe space they created so quickly. It felt perfect as it is. But then, he thought about how nice it would be to lay in their comfy and soft bed, with Mingi’s cock nestled inside of him so gently as they both fall asleep for the night together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm… I’d like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hummed and it made Mingi’s heart do somersaults. Jongho’s voice was always a comfort to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, Mingi throws the blanket on them off, his hoodie that Jongho was wearing  and his shirt left abandoned on the couch, as he carries Jongho princess style to the bed, keeping note to not move too much with his length still inside of the younger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He puts Jongho down gently on top of the bed with his back against the soft sheets as Mingi cages him in with his limbs at each corner of Jongho’s figure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a small smirk on Mingi’s face that Jongho can’t help but reach his hands up to cup his cheeks and kiss him. Mingi giggles at the ticklish feeling when Jongho starts to kiss his chin and cheeks and runs a hand through Jongho’s hair lovingly, making the younger softly mewl a bit at the sensation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw, does princess like his pets? You’re making such adorable noises when I pet you, baby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If it weren’t for him being close to subspace, Jongho would punch Mingi in the chest. But he can’t bring himself too when the feeling of Mingi’s big hands stroke through his hair, when all he wants, really, is something more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyung… I want you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm? But baby, you already have me. You’re warming me so well, and your body feels so good against mine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongho whines, clearly upset that his hyung doesn’t get the message.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Noo… want more of you..!!.. inside me..want your cum...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally it clicks in Mingi’s mind. He wants to do it. He wants to have sex. Jongho wants him to fill him up with his cum. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He blushes beet red at the thought even though he’s trying so hard to be cool and collected in front of Jongho today. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And yeah he knows that they would have somehow ended up doing it today but when he’s actually put on the spot about it he can’t help but to feel a little red at that. Especially with his feelings for the younger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Princess, are you sure?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The look in Mingi’s eyes just confirms that he wants this even more. It’s so cautious and full of worry for the younger. It made Jongho feel so safe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nods but Mingi won’t have that as an answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, baby. I need to hear you say it to make sure.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He caresses his cheek and Jongho’s eyes start to glisten with tears from the need, the want for this to happen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Mingi. Please.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s when he gets pulled into a deep and strong kiss by the other’s lips. They tasted sweeter more than ever. Jongho felt like he was being drugged with ecstasy just by Mingi’s kiss. Mewls escaped his mouth as Mingi goes in to swipe his tongue against his. It was wet and full of desire. He feels Mingi move his hands down to his thighs and squeeze. There was a burning underneath his skin. They finally move away from the kiss to catch their breaths, heavy panting as Mingi starts to grab hold of the boy’s thighs and raises them up to his chest. His cock was still inside of Jongho and the move in position only proved to make Jongho whine a bit from the stimulation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to start moving, princess. Squeeze my arm tightly if you can’t handle it anymore, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongho just gives him a tiny nod before moving his hands up Mingi’s chest, feeling the hard and toned muscles there as he lays in wait for the man’s cock to pound into him. He was desperate for this. He wanted Mingi badly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, Mingi thrusts into him and fills him up to the brim. There were stars in his eyes as Mingi had hit him just right at his prostate so quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, god! Hyung!”</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongho arched his back against the bed, head pushing into the pillows further and started to cry from the intense pleasure he was feeling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck. Jongho, you’re squeezing me so tightly, baby.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With each move of Mingi’s hips to sheath himself deeper into his smaller lover was a squelching and dirty wet sound from all lube and pre-cum that Mingi was already spilling into Jongho.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes more, more, more- Ah!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mingi slammed particularly harder into this spot which made Jongho’s eyes roll back in pleasure as he grabs hold of Mingi’s back, his toes curling from the sensation. His thighs shake from how hard Mingi is pounding into him but he can’t really complain when he wanted more. More kisses, more touches, more, more, more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Low grunts and pants come from Mingi as he lifts Jongho’s legs up and brings them together, putting him in a position where he can thrust more easily into his heat. Jongho moves his hands to the sheets and grasps them in his palms with all his might. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyung, hyung- can’t- so good! Mmmm!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His words were choppy and messy, his mind fucked out as Mingi pulls out a few inches only to push back in again. His moans were pornographic and were so high-pitched that they could be easily mistaken for a girl’s. Drool started to leak from the side of his mouth. He was high on ecstasy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sex was wet, passionate, and hard. Mingi was a beast unlike any other. He pounded into Jongho with so much strength he didn’t know the man had in him. It made the younger whimper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongho lets out a gasp as he feels Mingi thrust at him again near his prostate. He withdraws until only the tip of his cock is inside and then pounds back in again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“M-Min-!!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger’s cries and moans filled the room and all he could think about was how he wanted to be filled to the brim with his hyung’s cum. He can already feel a bulge forming in his belly everytime Mingi thrusts up inside of him, and there were big hands pressing over it each time he moved. Mingi was caught up by the way Jongho was so small in his arms and fit perfectly well with him like this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so pretty, Jonggie. So pretty for me. Ah fuck- such a good baby boy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongho’s eyes were glazed over with want, his lips swollen and red from all the kisses Mingi put on them, and hands holding him closer to his chest. Lewd sounds echoed in the room as he kept ramming his dick in Jongho’s tight and moist heat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was all getting too much and the two could feel like they were getting close. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongho can only think of how he wants to be filled with Mingi’s cum, all the way to the brim. He wants to be bred and be stuffed with his hyung’s seed all night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thrusts didn’t stop and were only serving to help them inch closer to their release. Each time Mingi pushed up into Jongho, he felt a part of him burn from the pleasure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He reaches his hands towards Mingi’s cheeks to hold him softly with a pleading look, tears flowing nonstop down his pretty doe eyes, cheeks blushed with red. Screams start to flow from his plump and bruised lips as Mingi fastens his pace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyung, Mingi-hyung. I’m close! Oh! Hyung!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck…. gonna cum too, princess.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Inside… please! Cum inside! Ah! Mingi.. Mingi please...! Nnng, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>!!!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spurts of hot white cum filled Jongho to the brim, some of it touching all the way into his tummy, while Jongho’s own release pools at his belly. They stayed connected together like that for a bit, catching their breath and studying every part of each other. A kiss erupted between them and Jongho’s never felt this satisfied in his life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Mingi pulls out slowly, he hears a whine coming from the younger and sees that there’s some of his cum leaking out from Jongho’s hole. The older has to use every bit of his strength left to not get a hard on again for the sake of not wanting to break Jongho again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those beautiful dark brown eyes are laced with their usual innocence and playfulness as the younger slips back down from subspace. Mingi knows that Jongho is back because of the little smile that curves on his red lips and the way his tiny giggle reaches his eyes. But, it doesn’t help any when the boy moves his hands down from where they were perched on Mingi’s back to his shoulders than down his chest until they reach his thighs and he squeezes, causing Mingi to moan low into his ear because of how sensitive he was still there after his orgasm. Neither does it help much when he whispers these words to him, voice laden with sweet honey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mingi, your cum feels so good deep inside of me. Wanna keep it inside all night. Won’t you let me cockwarm you to sleep for tonight? Pretty please?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s an embarrassed flush on Mingi’s cheeks that Jongho takes note of. It seems like the older enjoys it when he talks dirty and boldly. He stores that information away for next time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A-are you sure, Jonggie? W-won’t it be uncomfortable for you? Is that even safe?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongho tries to fight the urge to roll his eyes. His hyung really had no idea the extent of what Jongho would go to get what he wanted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyung, trust me. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I want this</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After realizing that there’s no way out for him once the maknae had his eyes set on this and stammering over his words a bit, he agrees to it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mingi went to clean up the aftermath of sex first, fixing the living room and couch as well the bed and themselves to leave no evidence behind, before going off to head to bed with Jongho for the night before everyone else, since the others were still not home yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they finally got into bed together to sleep, both bodies pressed up close to each other with Mingi spooning Jongho from the back. Jongho loved the feeling of being the little spoon, he liked feeling so </span>
  <em>
    <span>small</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t hard to give Jongho what he had asked for. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the stretch from their sex and the slick of Mingi’s cum still inside of him, the push of his cock back in the younger was more pleasurable than before. Jongho mewled at the feeling, so comfortably warm that felt so domestic in a way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he felt Mingi’s arm wrap around his tummy protectively closer to him under the soft and warm blankets, Jongho was content. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And they soon fell asleep like that together, blissfully unbothered by the world outside, only the two of them mattering in this moment alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they wake up in the morning, San will be the one to walk in on them with the blankets having shifted off of their bodies and scream before storming out of the room and mentioning how he’ll have to bleach his eyes out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both Mingi and Jongho will laugh about it before pulling one another into a soft kiss with smiles planted on their faces. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, hyung.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that sunshine-like gummy smile of Jongho’s, Mingi can’t help but think that he’s really fallen in love with this boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leans in, palm pressed close to Jongho’s right cheek, and whispers, making the beautiful boy in front of him widen his eyes in surprise and blush pink all over his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Jongho.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you so much for reading!!! i hope you enjoyed this one, it was a whole lot softer than the last chapter, so it made me feel really fluffy inside~</p><p>comments and kudos are much appreciated! they give me the strength to carry on and write T^T &lt;333 <br/>also pls let me know if my smut has been lacking lately! i really dont know if im writing it ok or not T^T </p><p>twitter: @mingupingus</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>